


Одиночное пожизненное

by ignoreland



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Evil, First Time, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignoreland/pseuds/ignoreland
Summary: Хакс следует приказам и сбивается с пути [авт.]
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод фика Life Sentence, No Cellmate автора hollycomb

Планета очень быстро разрушается, и Хакс не готов доверить спасение Рена кому-то другому. Он сам отправляется за ним, прихватив с собой двух офицеров потолковее. Рен, наверно, опять захватил в плен ту девчонку, а, может, кромсает деревья и пинает снег в припадке ярости (по обыкновению, очень своевременном). Но шаттл приземляется, и Хакс видит только Рена – залитого кровью, пристыженного, на краю быстро растущего разлома.

\- Девчонка владеет Силой, - Рен говорит это, когда они с Хаксом проходят в грузовой отсек шаттла, который офицеры уводят от гибнущей планеты. Рен говорит резко, отрывисто, словно защищаясь. Хаксу уже приходилось слышать это оправдание.

\- Тебе нужна медицинская помощь, - Хакс рассчитывал произнести это более самодовольным тоном. Он все еще слегка ошеломлен тем, что вздорный мальчишка, на которого Сноук возлагает совершенно необъяснимые надежды, потерпел столь позорное поражение. Рана на его лице багровеет, точно оставленное в насмешку клеймо врага, и при взгляде на него Хакс тоже испытывает унижение. Он не уточняет, чьих рук это дело - девчонки или ее дружка-предателя.

\- Сноук спрашивал про меня, - Рен вкидывает подбородок, и Хакс снова видит его окровавленное лицо. Рен скорчился у стены, его шлема исчез. – Я почувствовал.

\- Тебе нельзя показываться Верховному Лидеру в таком состоянии.

− Ну… я бы мог…

− Не будь идиотом. Из тебя кровь хлещет.

Рен сгибается, стараясь скрыть рану и заодно лужицы крови на полу.

\- Попали из бластера?

\- Из самострела.

Рен снова опускает голову, и спутанные волосы падают ему на лицо. Хаксу приходит в голову, что стоило бы приказать Рену подстричься – нечего ему так грубо нарушать устав Ордена Первоначального порядка.

\- Вуки моего… Вуки Соло.

\- Что-что?

Странно услышать это имя, хотя Хакс знает, что Соло помогал предателю и мусорщице выполнить их план. Рен встряхивает головой.

\- Я схожу в медотсек, - говорит Рен, когда шаттл, дернувшись, стыкуется с «Разрушителем». – И потом к Сноуку.

\- Медперсоналу не следует видеть тебя в таком состоянии. Нет, иди в свою каюту. Я приведу врача. Из тех, кому мы можем доверять.

\- Мы? – недоверчиво фыркнув, Рен прожигает его взглядом. – С каких пор… Ты не хочешь, чтобы экипаж увидел меня в таком состоянии? Я-то думал, тебя это только порадует.

\- Это оскорбит доверие Верховного Лидера к тебе.

Раньше Хакс и сам думал, что его это только порадует.

Хакс лично наблюдает за тем, как Рену оказывают медицинскую помощь. Он меряет шагами каюту, пока врач делает все необходимое. Обстановка тут предсказуемо скудная, безличная, если не считать старого помятого шлема, который Рен выставил на обозрение под единственным светильником, точно для поклонения. Очередной из его бесчисленных закидонов.

\- Ничего серьезного, - говорит врач, выходя из спальни с портативным диагностическим прибором под мышкой. Рядом скользит приземистый дроид-хирург. 

– Он не позволил нанести на лицо заживляющую мазь, - добавляет врач, понижая голос, как будто они говорят о ребенке. Впрочем, так оно и есть, хоть Рену под тридцать, как и Хаксу.

– Рана на лице неглубокая, - объясняет врач. – Мазь, от которой он отказался, предотвратила бы образование шрама.

\- Ну, и ладно, - отвечает Хакс, вспомнив про шрамы Сноука. Рен, наверно, думает, что со шрамом будет выглядеть более впечатляюще. Может и так. Кто знает, каким образом ему удается производить впечатление на Верховного Лидера. – Вы давали ему лекарства?

\- Да, я сделал местное обезболивание и дал ему кое-что, чтобы смягчить шок.

\- Шок?

\- У него легкий шок, судя по моим наблюдениям. Лекарство поможет ему заснуть. Утром я снова его осмотрю. Он потерял много крови, и будет ощущать слабость, когда проснется. Я могу прислать медсестру посидеть с ним…

\- Нет, - говорит Хакс. Сноук не одобрил бы: среди медицинского персонала нет никого с достаточным уровнем допуска к закрытой информации. – Я побуду с ним. Можете идти.

\- Да, сэр.

Врач слегка хмурится и уходит вместе с дроидом; дверь с тихим шумом закрывается за ними. Хакс делает глубокий вдох и распрямляет плечи. Дело крайне неприятное, но он действует в соответствии с распоряжением Сноука. Хакс уже дал указания навигаторам следовать курсом к планете Верховного Лидера. Сноук хочет, чтобы Рена доставили к нему. Очевидно, его дальнейшее «обучение» не может быть завершено с помощью голосвязи.

Хакс не заходит в спальню Рена, тянет до последнего, раз за разом проверяя по комму, что происходит на мостике. По-видимому, все в порядке, и можно начинать перелет к цитадели Сноука. Перелет даже на полной скорости займет три дня. До Сноука не легко добраться. Собственно говоря, Хакс никогда не встречался с ним лично, и теперь задумывается, увидит ли его на этот раз, или Сноук просто даст указание высадить Рена на планету и отбыть.

Час спустя Хакс решает, что стоит проверить, как там Рен. Он заходит в спальню, дверь которой врач оставил открытой. Рен навзничь лежит в кровати, его неприлично длинные ноги покоятся на подушке. Другой подушкой он закрывает лицо. Похоже, он плачет.

\- Тебе нужен врач? – спрашивает Хакс резко, в полный голос, показывая, как его достало все происходящее. Рен замирает совершенно неподвижно и как будто перестает дышать. Подушку с лица он не убирает. Хаксу приходит в голову, что он, возможно, пытается придушить себя со стыда.

\- Почему ты до сих пор здесь? – спрашивает Рен. В его голосе слышится глухая ярость. – Убирайся!

\- Нет. Очевидно, ты еще не оправился от шока. За тобой надо следить, и больше на этом корабле нет никого с достаточным уровнем доступа. Я обязан доставить тебя к Сноуку, и поэтому…

И тут Хакс чувствует хватку на своем горле; его голос прерывается, и тело инстинктивно деревенеет от ужаса. Гнев Рена обрушивается на него, как молниеносно проникающий в клетки вирус, отравой расходящийся от шеи по всему телу; холодный пот проступает на лбу и каплями скользит по вискам. Но настоящая паника накатывает, когда давление на горло медленно ослабевает, и он может судорожно вдохнуть воздух. Хакс кипит от ярости, теперь только от своей собственной: так вот значит как Рен велит людям замолкнуть. Как же несправедливо, что такая огромная власть досталась тому, кто совершенно не умеет ей распоряжаться.

\- Гребаный… , - Хакс давится воздухом и на ослабевших ногах отступает назад, прислоняется к дверному косяку. – Ублюдок!

Не убирая с лица подушку, Рен смеется.

− Ты совершенно прав, - говорит он. Он резко втягивает воздух через нос, что можно расценить как шмыганье. – Убирайся, - повторяет он, и теперь его голос звучит ровнее и глубже. – Я перед тобой не отчитываюсь.

\- Ты отчитываешься перед Сноуком.

К Хаксу тоже возвращается голос. Выпрямив спину, он яростно смотрит на Рена и с ненавистью думает о том, что тот одолел бы его в физической схватке, неважно с применением Силы или без. Хакс проходил боевые тренировки, но схватки в рукопашную никогда не были его сильной стороной. Он предпочитал наносить удары стратегическими способами, ему уже доводилось успешно устранять соперников, и теперь он горячо дожидается дня, когда придумает, как избавиться от Рена.

\- Я должен проследить, что ты не умрешь от ран, которые получил по собственной вине.

Это только предположение, но Хакс высказывает его уверенно: в конце концов, Рен сам виноват, что позволил себя подстрелить.

\- Ты не в лучшем состоянии, - продолжает Хакс. – Пока врач не подтвердит мне, что ты оправился от шока, я отвечаю за твою жизнь. У меня есть приказ доставить тебя к Сноуку. Он ждет…

\- Ладно! – орет Рен, отбрасывает подушку и злобно глядит на Хакса. Свежий порез на его лице ярко розовеет, хотя врач и нанес на него лекарства. – Я не хочу выслушивать еще один монолог о том, почему ты лично должен со мной нянчиться. Видимо, ты твердо на это решился.

Хакс порывается заспорить, но сдерживается: он сомневается, не отключится ли в случае новой попытки удушения, еще не придя в себя после предыдущей. Он разворачивается на каблуках и уходит, а Рен пусть себе дуется в одиночестве.

Рен спит, и Хакс тихо покидает его каюту, чтобы наскоро пообедать в офицерской столовой. Там, над тарелкой супа-пюре, крепко сдобренного солью и черным перцем и потому сносного на вкус, до Хакса впервые доходят слухи, что Рен убил Хана Соло.

Хаксу, как, похоже, и остальным офицерам за столом известно, что Соло был отцом Рена. Хакс мешает суп, обдумывая эту информацию. Он чувствует, что остальные смотрят на него, ожидая комментариев.

\- Вы видели его, сэр? Я про Рена. После эвакуации?

Это спрашивает наглый капитан по фамилии Йонк, и Хакс медлит с ответом, промокая губы салфеткой.

\- Рен на борту этого корабля, - произносит Хакс, постаравшись, чтобы это прозвучало, как угроза. Впрочем, вряд ли у него получилось, потому что он сам вышучивал Рена вместе с этими офицерами. Сейчас все они смотрят на него с замешательством и любопытством, надеясь услышать новые подробности.

\- Он получил приказы от Сноука, - говорит Хакс, используя это имя как более верное оружие. – Как и я.

Все кивают и с разочарованным видом утыкаются взглядами в тарелки, поняв, что он не собирается комментировать слух насчет Соло. Отец Хакса ненавидел сплетни больше, чем любую другую злословную болтовню. Как-то он ударил Хакса, когда тот повторил что-то скандальное, слова его матери о соседе, которого отец недолюбливал. Он выложил эту новость, думая, что отцу приятно будет ее услышать. Ему тогда было шесть или семь.

Поев, Хакс торопливо возвращается в каюту Рена; его сердце ускоряет темп при мысли, стоило ли оставлять этого идиота одного хоть на минуту. Рен и в спокойной-то обстановке непредсказуем, а если у него эмоциональный кризис, то вообще не известно, что он может выкинуть. И вот теперь еще выяснилось, что он убил своего отца.

Когда Хакс заходит, в каюте тихо, но, пройдя через гостиную, он слышит ругань из ванной. Кровать пуста, дверь в ванную, смежную со спальней, открыта, и оттуда падает свет. Хакс не видит Рена, но слышит его дыхание. Тот дышит прерывисто, точно от боли.

\- Тебе нужен врач? – спрашивает Хакс.

\- Хватит меня об этом спрашивать, - Рен отвечает низким ровным голосом, как будто говорит через маску, хотя его интонации живее, чем когда они пропущены через фильтр. Хакс невольно задается вопросом, есть ли у него запасная маска или на верхней полке шкафа стоит целый их набор? Они одинаковые? Немного разнятся?

\- Это не праздный вопрос, - говорит Хакс. – Что ты делаешь? Болит что-то?

Он не собирался об этом спрашивать, и в наступившем неприятном молчании они оба раздумывают, зачем он задал этот вопрос.

\- Боль не существенна, - невнятно отзывается Рен. Хакс закатывает глаза.

\- До чего умно. Я собираюсь поработать тут, в твой гостиной. Много чего надо уладить после этой катастрофы. Если тебе нужны какие-то лекарства, говори сейчас. Я не хочу отвлекаться, когда займусь оперативными отчетами.

Рен все еще тяжело дышит, хотя и пытается скрыть это. Простыни на кровати сбиты, как будто он метался в кошмарах.

\- Что ты напишешь обо мне в этом твоем отчете? – спрашивает Рен. Его голос снова звучит низко, в нем угроза и легкая насмешка, и едва заметная капризная, бесящая, почти игривая нотка. Когда они только познакомились, Хакс все время казалось, что Рен немного подтрунивает над ним исподтишка. Теперь он воспринимает это иначе.

\- Что ты напишешь о том, как нашел меня? – уже резче спрашивает Рен.

\- Это закрытая информация, она не войдет в отчет для Ордена, - говорит Хакс, на ходу принимая это решение. – Сноук требует, чтобы наиболее важную информацию мы сообщали ему напрямую по голосвязи. Я не вижу причин вносить в отчет то, как ты… вернулся.

\- Ты отправился за мной лично, - Рен смеется. – Должен был… сам за всем проследить, да?

\- Большинство офицеров на мостике в тот момент ударились в панику. Я не мог доверить никому другому руководство этой операцией, ответственность за которую была возложена на меня приказом.

Рен снова умолкает. Кажется, он ушел в свои мысли. Хакс задается вопросом, смотрел ли он Хану Соло в глаза перед тем, как его убить. Он говорит себе, что смог бы убить собственного отца, возникни такая необходимость. Он восхищался отцом, но их связывали профессиональные отношения, а не личные. Хакс продолжал линию наследования так же, как младший офицер входит в войсковую иерархию: ждет продвижения по службе и подчиняется приказам, пока есть вышестоящие по званию. Если бы требовалось убить отца и занять его место, а Хакс бы этого не сделал, отец был бы разочарован в нем, посчитал бы, что он сплоховал. Но в мире Рена у Соло не было никаких званий. Убийство было его личным выбором. Возможно, оно было нужно для духовного роста. Хакс задумывается, потребовал ли этого Сноук напрямую или только дал понять, что хотел бы получить это символическое свидетельство верности.

\- Проваливай отсюда со своими вопросами! – рявкает Рен. Хакс морщится, застигнутый врасплох: он не почувствовал вторжения в мысли. Рен, вздернув губу, выходит из ванной с повязкой на бедре и, к сожалению, в одном лишь полотенце, замотанном на талии.

\- Ты так зациклен на материальном, - говорит он. – Ты никогда не поймешь всех нюансов Темной Стороны. Это не… не линейный путь. Ты мыслишь поверхностно, ограниченно. Я не карабкаюсь по карьерной лестнице.

\- Доктору лучше бы подлечить твой шрам, - злорадно отвечает Хакс. Он не собирался доводить Рена, но у него это всегда как-то само собой лучше всего получается, когда он не собирается этого делать. – Он тебе не идет.

Он поворачивается к Рену спиной, ожидая снова ощутить безжалостную хватку на горле, но ничего не происходит. Дверь ванной с шумом закрывается, и изнутри доносится звон стекла о металлическую раковину, - Рен разбил зеркало. 

Только проснувшись, лежа щекой на датападе, Хакс понимает, что не спал толком почти сорок восемь часов. Он поднимает голову и морщится от боли в шее и при виде пятна на экране, и стирает его рукавом. Ему нужны душ и нормальная кровать. Полусонный, он встает, его мысли затуманены, и он думает о том, что Рен занимает только малую часть своей огромной постели. Хакс всегда злился из-за своей худосочности, но сейчас это может прийтись кстати. Он мог бы занять ненадолго краешек этой кровати лишь для того, чтобы вернуть способность нормально соображать.

В комнате Рена темно; панель на стене показывает уровень освещения четыре процента. Рен свернулся в середине постели, огромной, с таким же огромным матрасом. Это единственный нестандартный предмет обстановки в его каюте. Рен заказал его отдельно, и, как обычно, его желаниям пошли навстречу. Низкая кровать занимает почти всю комнату, по сторонам от нее есть лишь узкие проходы, чтобы добраться до шкафа и ванной. Несмотря на размер кровати, ноги Рена достигают самого края матраса, и даже волосы, разметавшиеся по лицу и подушке, кажутся слишком пышными, как у клоуна. Он наполовину укрыт простыней и, похоже, обнажен, отчего Хакс хмурится, обдумывая, как лучше устроиться на кровати. В его каюте, которая меньше, чем эта, в нижнем ящике шкафа дожидаются три отглаженных форменных пижамы Ордена, но он не может надолго оставить этого идиота и спокойно отоспаться у себя. Рен уже разбил зеркало. Он может найти и другие острые предметы и порезаться, а Сноук не будет обрадован, если его ученик искромсает себя под надзором Хакса.

Хакс тихо подбирается к кровати со стороны шкафа и осторожно садится, глядя на Рена через плечо. Он не знает, насколько восприимчивы владеющие Силой во время сна. Он пытался выяснить больше о Силе, но в архивах о ней почти нет информации. Видимо, ее тайны передаются изустно, и ни Сноук, ни Рен не собирались делиться этими тайнами с ним. Он медленно снимает сапоги и ставит их на пол, носками к стене, все строго по уставу. Иногда ему кажется, что призрак отца наблюдает за ним, когда он поступает так: когда он проявляет аккуратность даже в мелочах, с неусыпным вниманием соблюдая многочисленные правила Ордена, дотошно исполняя сложные ритуалы, и ему хочется оглянуться в поисках одобрительного взгляда. Он трет лицо, утомленный медленной работой мысли. Остается только лечь и отсыпаться, пока не вернется способность соображать. Рен обнимает одну из подушек, а вторая у него под головой, но матрас вполне мягок, и Хакс опускает на него голову. Он ложится на самом краю, как можно дальше от Рена. Он засыпает почти сразу же, и даже его кости будто расслабляются от облегчения.

Сны захватывают его сознание: отцовский кабинет, его собственный голос возвещает конец Республики, Рен окропляет все вокруг кровью, крушит оборудование на мостике «Разрушителя». Рен плачет. На нем маска Вейдера, и она режет его лицо, кровь течет по шее, он пытается снять маску, но ничего не получается. Хакс приближается к нему, хочет его успокоить, чтобы он не разрушил все вокруг, но Рен не дает ему подойти, использует Силу, как щит, чтобы удерживать Хакса на расстоянии.

Хакс просыпается в темноте и осознает, что он не один. На нем форма, пояс жмет слишком сильно. Он видит, что над ним склонился смутный силуэт Рена, и ежится, потому что боится снова увидеть на его лице маску Вейдера. Его глаза постепенно привыкают к темноте, в которой будто светится белая кожа Рена. Потом он различает порез на лице Рена и вспоминает, как оказался здесь.

\- Ты в моей постели, - произносит Рен. Хакс задается вопросом, не говорил ли он во сне. От Рена исходит какое-то жутковатое спокойствие. Он нависает над Хаксом, опершись на локоть, и от этого кажется еще крупнее. Возможно, он погрузился с помощью Силы в какой-нибудь транс. Хакс шумно сглатывает, слышит это, и понимает, что Рен тоже слышит. Его сердце колотится после дурного сна и от того, что Рен так угрожающе близко.

\- Мне нужно было отдохнуть, - говорит Хакс. Он чувствует, как Рен изучает его: недобрые невидимые пальцы перебирают его мысли. – Присматривать за тобой… дело неблагодарное и утомительное.

\- Ты изранен, - говорит Рен. От мягкости его голоса, когда он произносит это, по коже Хакса под формой ползут мурашки. Он чувствует себя, как загипнотизированная жертва, не в силах пошевелиться.

\- Что-что? – нарочито вскидывается он. – Я не ранен. Что ты несешь?

\- Твоя гордость. Твой план. Ты удивлен, что Сноук еще тебя не убил.

\- Это…, - Хакс отводит взгляд. Он не двигается: он не хочет показывать, что хотел бы сбежать. Он не шевельнется: пусть Рен знает, что он его не боится.

\- Конечно, я разочарован, - говорит он, глядя на гладкую ручку встроенного стенного шкафа. – Это был удар. Но я не считаю это личной неудачей. Просто невезение. Ты тоже там был, на осцилляторе. Ты не успел остановить повстанцев, потому что был слишком занят личными делами. Это твой провал, а не мой.

\- Возможно, ты и прав.

Это звучит так неожиданно, что Хакс едва не вздрагивает, но сдерживает себя и не отрывает взгляд от ручки шкафа. Он снова сглатывает, когда ощущает пальцы Рена на своем подбородке, - Рен поворачивает его голову, и их глаза встречаются. Глаза Рена блестят в темноте, точно ловушка, приманка в которой – обещание ответов.

\- Ты хочешь спросить о моем отце.

Хакс ощущает теплое дыхание Рена, когда тот говорит. Теперь он понимает, какую глупость совершил, улегшись в эту постель; наверно, он был не в своем уме от усталости. Но сделанного не воротишь. Все, что ему остается, просчитывать стратегию, двигаться вперед и делать вид, что он не замечает, как Рен наблюдает за ним, как перекрывает каждый из найденных им путей отступления.

\- И что? – отвечает Хакс. – Конечно, я хочу спросить тебя об отце. Говорят, ты его убил. Очень жаль, что ты не уничтожил их бомбы, прежде чем этим заняться.

\- Ты меня не боишься, - Рен хмурится и немного наклоняет голову, как будто пытается разглядеть Хакса сквозь легкую дымку.

\- С какой стати мне тебя бояться?

Впрочем, похоже, это неправда, только «бояться» неподходящее слово.

\- Просто потому, что ты пользуешься сакральными духовными силами, как забияка своими кулаками на школьном дворе? Потому, что полосуешь стены корабля мечом, когда что-то идет не по-твоему? Этого я должен бояться?

Рен усмехается, и теплое дыхание касается щеки Хакса. Пальцы Рена все еще лежат на его подбородке и мягко поглаживают его, пока Рен, не отрываясь, изучающее всматривается в немигающие глаза.

\- Когда мы стоим перед ним, - говорит Рен, - мы одиноки так, как никто никогда не был одинок. Мы отделены друг от друга, отделены от него, отделены от всех других, понятия не имеющих, что это значит – стоять перед ним и смотреть ему в лицо после того, как мы потерпели провал. Ты стоял перед ним в одиночестве, и он приказал тебе найти меня. Каково тебе было?

\- Ты множество раз оставался с ним один на один.

Рен говорит о Сноуке, и Хаксу хочется сказать ему, что для него это все не имеет такой уж вселенской важности. Сноук – высшая власть, отдающая приказы, которым Хакс должен подчиняться. И не более того. В отличие от Рена он не преклоняется перед Сноуком. От Сноука ему нужно только позволение выполнять дальше его работу. А Рену нужно нечто большее. Возможно, любовь. Или восхищение, одобрение. Идиот.

\- От таких, как он, ты этого не получишь, - говорит Хакс, ощущая, что Рен читает его мысли, слышит все, что он думает.

\- От кого же ты получаешь это? – Рен кривит губы в подобии улыбки. Его лицо выглядит жутковато с этой раной, особенно когда он улыбается. – Хм? От кого вы получаете любовь, генерал Хакс? Восхищение? Одобрение?

Рен думает об отце Хакса, видит его. Вытягивает воспоминания, как стервятник вытягивает внутренности из трупа. Раздирает их, смакует.

\- Для меня это не имеет значения, - говорит Хакс. – Ты думаешь только лорд-ситх, или кем ты там себя считаешь, может отсечь все привязанности, порождающие слабость? Ты поразительно наивен. Сегодня я отдал приказ, и миллиарды людей были убиты. Я не чувствую из-за этого никаких угрызений совести. Люди это прах. Недолговечны, заменяемы, неоригинальны. Привязанность к преходящим незначительным вещам может принести только вред, даже детям. Особенно детям. Ты плачешь в подушку, потому что убил одного человека. Я убил бы своего отца, если бы от меня это потребовалось. Ты не единственный в своем роде, Кайло.

\- Не говори так, - Рен кладет руку на горло Хакса, чуть сжимает. – Я сам потребовал этого от себя, - его голос дрожит. – Никто не просил меня это сделать. Тебя велели отдать тот приказ, убить миллиарды людей. Тебе приказали это сделать. Я сделал свой собственный выбор. Ты не понимаешь, каково это. Ты просто пес, послушный хозяину.

\- Я понимаю значимость власти, - отвечает Хакс, выдерживая взгляд Рена, стараясь не выдать, насколько ему не по себе от руки Рена на его горле. – Подлинной вещественной власти, а не какой-то там невидимой магии, которая велит мне убить папочку вместо того, чтобы защищать мою базу.

Когда на его горле сжимается хватка, Хакс почти рад, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока еще может дышать. «Ты называешь это контролем? – думает он, надеясь, что Рен его услышит. – Тебя так легко спровоцировать. Ты точно ребенок, всегда на грани истерики».

\- А ты никогда не позволишь себе впасть в истерику, - говорит Рен, продолжая перекрывать Хаксу воздух. На шее останутся синяки, если он вообще выживет. – Ты никогда не позволишь себе думать, что обладаешь чем-то. Такой холодный, такой спокойный, такой собранный. В равнодушии нет силы. Силу дают ярость, гнев, ненависть, желание мстить, и их нельзя создать из ничего.

Он ослабляет хватку, и Хакс корчится, ловя ртом воздух. Он хватается за горло и переворачивается на бок. Его сердце, точно пульсар, бьется яростно, дико. Рен сзади, тянет его за слишком тугой пояс.

\- Тебе надо расслабиться, - говорит Рен, и от капризной нотки в его голосе по шее Хакса ползут мурашки. Он все еще отчаянно давится воздухом, перед глазами плывут пятна. – Сейчас. Я покажу тебе.

Прохладный воздух касается резко обнаженной задницы. Хакс со времен Академии хорошо помнит это ощущение. Его не трахали после выпуска, и тогда это чаще случалось против его воли. Мальчиком он, кажется, иногда мечтал о чем-то вроде Силы, с помощью которой он мог бы расшвырять врагов в стороны. Он стал жертвой из-за своего отца, и по той же причине тем, кто нападал на него, ничего не грозило. Они знали, что ему будет слишком стыдно, слишком страшно замарать семейное имя, что он никогда не донесет на них. Это было частью «шутки», так они это называли. В конце концов, это принесло пользу. Это укрепило характер Хакса, превратило последнюю из его слабостей в источник жестокой ненависти и закалило его природную стойкость. Возможно, в словах Рена насчет гнева, ярости, мести была доля правды. Враги Хакса теперь мертвы, и на его руках нет ни капли крови. Он издалека наблюдал за тем, как они молили о пощаде, и каждый раз подбирался лишь немного ближе, чтобы разглядеть вспышку узнавания в их животном взгляде, уловить ту секунду, когда они, наконец, осознавали, кто их уничтожил, и молили о смерти.

\- Все хорошо, - шепчет Рен ему в ухо. – Я вижу, я понимаю. Если хочешь, чтобы я остановился, я позволю тебе уйти. Обещаю. Знай это. Ты волен уйти, если хочешь.

Это вызов. Хакс прогибается в хватке Рена и вздергивает губу, прижимаясь щекой к матрасу.

\- Пожалуйста, продолжай.

Он не лукавит, ему кажется, что его пожирает огонь, и он хочет пылать как можно дольше.

– Я, бывало, думал, есть ли у тебя вообще член, или ты просто кастрированный песик.

\- Правда? - кажется, Рена забавляют его слова. Хакс чувствует сквозь ткань штанов его твердый горячий член, трущийся об его голую задницу. У Рена уже встал? В этом есть что-то забавное, во всем этом.

\- Ты позволяешь взять себя по доброй воле? – спрашивает Рен, сжимая его ягодицу. Хакс пожимает плечами, по-прежнему прижимаясь щекой к матрасу.

\- Мне любопытно, - отвечает он. – Ты что-то вроде научного эксперимента, зашедшего непонятно куда. Как ты вообще трахаешься?

\- Я покажу тебе.

Что-то со свистом рассекает воздух, и Хакс замирает при мысли, что это световой меч Рена. В его мозгу проносятся несколько неаппетитных картин, но, повернувшись, он видит, что это банка со смазкой, которую Рен с помощью Силы призвал из ванной. Хакс подавляет смех, его задница все еще выставлена на обозрение. Он не стыдится того, что ему это нравится, поэтому если Рен собирается смутить его своим членом, ничего у него не выйдет.

\- Как часто вас трахают, генерал? – спрашивает Рен, окуная пальцы в смазку.

\- Не понимаю, какое это имеет значение.

\- Значит, не часто.

Этой фразой ему впервые удается вогнать Хакса в краску, но в темноте Рен не может этого увидеть, к тому же Хакс все равно прижимается лицом к матрасу, предлагая свою задницу с чисто деловыми целями. Да и вообще происходящее кажется совершенно правильным; удивительно, что до этого не дошло раньше. Секс отличное развлечение для людей, которые готовы с радостью прикончить друг друга, и только Рен подходит на эту роль для Хакса. Подходит только Рен с его идиотской маской, с его склонностью безнаказанно крушить вокруг себя все ценное, с его нелепо длинными пальцами, два их которых уже в заднице Хакса, нащупывают простату.

\- Просто выеби меня, - говорит Хакс, смущенный тем, что его плечи вздрагивают, когда Рен находит, что искал, и наслаждение пронзает позвоночник и подчиняет тело. – Я не замок, не нужно меня смазывать. Если твой член стоит, вставь мне.

\- Ты не замок, - говорит Рен, убирая пальцы. Он, наконец, стягивает штаны. – Это верно.

Он смазывает себя, аккуратно пристраивает головку, куда нужно, и внезапно, ошеломительно резко вторгается внутрь. У него большой, больше, чем мог предположить Хакс, учитывая другие размеры его тела.

\- Расслабься, - говорит Рен. Думает, поправляется Хакс, - он ощущает это, как прикосновение, которое разливается по жилам и плавит ребра.

\- Говори вслух, - требует Хакс, уже начиная задыхаться. – Я приглашал тебя в мою задницу, а не в мысли.

\- Я уже был в твоих мыслях.

\- Да, это одна из наименее… оо. Наименее приятных твоих черт. А из них можно составить длинный список.

\- И все-таки ты здесь, - произносит Рен почти нараспев. – Насаживаешься на мой член.

У Рена есть обескураживающее свойство: то он говорит, как будто со сцены старого республиканского театра, то, внезапно, как умничающий подросток. Хакс приоткрывает рот, выпускает немного слюны, но упорно сдерживает стоны. Он никогда не стонал после того первого раза в Академии. Даже от удовольствия, потом. Невероятно унизительно выть, как животное, когда тебя трахают. 

\- Нет, ты не понял главного.

Рен уже полностью внутри, по крайней мере, должен быть, если у него член не два фута длиной. Хакс уверен, что ему никогда еще не загоняли настолько глубоко.

– Ты должен забыть про самоконтроль, - склонившись ближе, шепчет Рен ему в ухо. Рен в рубашке, и ткань, на удивление тонкая и мягкая, приятно касается спины Хакса. – Если ты продолжаешь себя контролировать, считай, тебя и не трахали.

\- Полагаю, ты отлично разбираешься в ебле, - выдыхает Хакс, коротко двигая задницей и прижимаясь к Рену спиной в попытке освоиться с вторжением. Ему не больно, но как-то слишком много… и дело не только в размере члена Рена, но и в том, как он нависает над Хаксом, точно шатер, укрывает его собой.

\- Я подзаржавел, это правда, - говорит Рен прямо Хаксу в ухо, и Хакс ощущает тепло его губ. – На самом деле я не делал этого с тех пор, как обучение стало моей жизнью. Интересно, поразительно. Насколько полно я могу почувствовать тебя. Всего тебя. Это так легко.

Хакс напрягается на слове «легко».

\- Тш, - говорит Рен, поглаживая его по волосам. Хакс отдергивается от этого прикосновения. Рен коротко смеется, и Хакс поясницей чувствует его смех. – Я не то хотел сказать, генерал.

\- Иди на хер, - Хакс тут же жалеет об этих словах, но сказанного не воротишь. Он покрыт испариной, дергается, нетерпеливо стремясь к чему-то менее интимному. – Если ты все во мне видишь, конечно, ты видишь, что мне глубоко плевать на то, что ты обо мне думаешь. Давай двигайся, или ты боишься спустить, как девственник, даже не начав?

\- Я размышлял кое о чем, - говорит Рен. Он вздыхает и садится, приподнимая рубашку Хакса, чтобы больше обнажить его кожу. – Теперь, когда я научился лучше контролировать Силу, я задумался, распространяется ли мой контроль… на это.

Хакс фыркает при мысли, что Рен может хоть что-то контролировать. За сегодняшний день он дважды чуть не погиб, и именно из-за недостатка контроля. По крайней мере, дважды.

\- Посмотрим, хватит ли тебя на несколько часов, - говорит Хакс, сжимая его задницей. – Ставлю свое очко, что нет.

Это, наконец, заставляет Рена двигаться в ритме, которого хочет Хакс. Рен глухо стонет и почти выходит, потом засаживает снова, безжалостно трахает, шумно дыша через нос, удерживая его одной рукой за левое бедро, - наверняка, там останется синяк. Хакс ничего не может поделать с тем, что на его коже легко проступают синяки, это врожденное. Он сдерживает стоны до последнего, но на этот раз все по-другому, слишком много, слишком хорошо. Его пальцы сжимаются, лбом он утыкается в подушку, обхватив ее руками, и сначала он только глухо стонет, выгибаясь под таким углом, чтобы Рен попадал по простате, но потом расслабляется и понимает, что ему не надо держаться под правильным углом, что Рен совершенно точно знает, как его трахать, и точно знает, как хорошо Хаксу, когда он делает так, вот так… и тогда Хакс вскрикивает, ругается, стонет, несвязно бормочет. По крайней мере, ему удается не назвать Рена по имени… ни одним из тех трех или четырех имен, которые он мог бы выбрать, если бы посмел. Он кончает в свою ладонь, не надеясь, что Рен уделит ему там внимание, и с удивлением ощущает, как Рен со стоном падает на него, кончив сразу после него.

Вновь вымотанный Хакс падает под весом Рена. Рен тяжело дышит, его руки скользят возле висков Хакса под подушку, которую Хакс в процессе едва не разорвал надвое. Рен прижимает его к кровати своим телом, и Хакс мог бы занервничать, но он настолько усталый и липкий от собственной спермы, что его это не слишком волнует.

\- Ты нуждался в этом, - говорит Рен после того, как они немного восстанавливают дыхание.

\- Какого черта тебя волнует, в чем я нуждаюсь? – Хакс слышит собственный голос и только тут понимает, что почти уснул под душащим весом Рена и с нелепым конским членом Рена в своей заднице. Голос у него низкий, ленивый, веки тяжелые. Он понятия не имеет, который час.

Рен приподнимается над ним и, шипя сквозь зубы, выходит так медленно, что Хаксу хочется сосчитать все эти невероятные дюймы. Хакс с облегчением чувствует, как исчезает тяжесть чужого тела, но потом он замечает, что, упав рядом на кровать, Рен морщится и хватается за бедро. На повязках проступает красное пятно.

\- Ты идиот, - заявляет Хакс. Он злится, потому что сначала надо разобраться с этим вместо того, чтобы провалиться в сон после идеального траха. – Ты потревожил рану.

\- Все нормально, - отвечает Рен, откидывая спутанные волосы с глаз.

\- Черта с два. Придется позвать врача.

\- Нет, - Рен так смотрит на Хакса, что того пробирает холодом под ребрами, то ли от ледяного взгляда, то ли от прикосновения Силы, то ли от того и другого сразу. – Обойдусь без врача.

\- Почему? Я ведь не буду тут лежать в луже собственной спермы, когда он придет. Ясное дело, мы…

\- Нет. Мне не понравился этот врач.

Значит, Рен снова ведет себя, как двухлетний. Отлично, думает Хакс, пусть истечет кровью, как упрямый малолетка. И Хаксу больше не придется его видеть, после того что сейчас произошло. Ему уже сейчас трудно смотреть на Рена, хотя, на удивление, его обмякший член выглядит более изящно, чем его несуразные руки и ноги. Хакс встает с кровати и начинает одеваться, но натягивать форму просто бессмысленно. Он весь перепачкан.

\- Я воспользуюсь твоим душем, - говорит он. Рен лежит на спине, прикрывая рукой лицо, точно героиня голодрамы. – Постарайся не окочуриться до моего возвращения.

Рен не отвечает. Хакс включает свет в ванной, проверяет, не осталось ли на полу осколков разбитого зеркала, но, похоже, Рен убрал все как следует, что само по себе достойно изумления. За ним как-то не замечалось привычки прибирать за собой. Хакс включает воду, подбирает температуру, заходит внутрь и начинает изучать туалетные принадлежности Рена. Как и следовало ожидать, это не стандартные средства, выдаваемые служащим Ордена, а какой-то особенный бренд с этикетками на языке, неизвестном Хаксу. Он открывает мыло (как он надеется), нюхает его и не может определить запах. Он знает только, что оно пахнет Реном, и остальные бутылочки пахнут так же.

Едва он начинает мыться, как заходит Рен, проскальзывает в душевую кабинку позади него, и, стараясь не смотреть ему в глаза, тянется за одной из бутылочек. Рен снимает повязки и подставляет еще не полностью зажившую рану под струи воды. Его лицо бесстрастно, когда он намыливает рану и позволяет воде смыть пену. Хакс отступает в угол, неловко сжимая в руках бутылочку какого-то пахнущего Реном средства.

\- Все-таки нужно, чтобы врач убрал это, - говорит Хакс, когда Рен наконец-то смотрит на него. Рана на его лице припухла от влажного горячего воздуха. – Шрам, - поясняет он, когда Рен продолжает молча смотреть на него.

\- Зачем?

Вопрос звучит искренне. Хаксу приходится отвести взгляд.

\- Где тут шампунь? – спрашивает он, разглядывая строй бутылочек на полке. Рен берет одну из них и протягивает ему, и только тогда Хакс осознает бесконечную странность происходящего, и ему становится не по себе. Что это был за день: он уничтожил пять планет, проиграл важное сражение сборищу немытых дикарей, летающих на давно устаревшей технике, трахался с Кайло Реном, этим ребенком в обличье взрослого мужчины, а теперь смывает его сперму экзотическим мылом.

\- На каком языке это написано? – спрашивает Хакс. Он все больше злится на себя за то, что стоит тут, разглядывая Рена и этот его треклятый шрам. – Где ты это достал?

\- На какой-то космической станции, - Рен хмуро разглядывает рану на бедре. Она не открылась, только немного кровит по краям. – А что?

\- А то, что это нелепо. Ты сам нелеп! Ты хоть… видишь, какой ты?

\- А разве кто-то видит, какой он есть?

\- О, да иди ты на хрен. Вали отсюда, ладно? Могу я хоть спокойно вымыть твою сперму из моей задницы?

Рен улыбается, улыбается по-настоящему, радостно. В нем тревожаще сочетаются красота и несуразность, будто его кое-как слепили из двух разных людей, и порез, пересекающий его лицо, подчеркивает оба этих свойства.

\- Ты умеешь меня удивить, - Рен тянется к шее Хакса, но Хакс отшатывается, и он убирает руку.

– Это редкое свойство, - продолжает Рен. – Когда я не могу чего-то предсказать. События или реакции людей.

\- Мда, я живу, чтобы развлекать окружающих. Но я серьезно, ты не выйдешь? Мне неловко.

Хакс ни за что бы в этом не признался, никому и никогда, но Рен смотрел на него так странно, и слова вырвались сами собой. Может, Рен выудил их у него, используя Силу? Однако Рен уходит, оставляя за собой мокрые следы.

Хакс выходит из душа с надеждой, что полотенца у Рена тоже какие-нибудь необычные, огромные и пушистые, но они оказываются стандартными, серовато-белыми, застиранными и тонкими. Хакс старается отмахнуться от этих мыслей; его беспокоит, что после череды триумфов и провалов, обрушившихся на него сегодня, его надежды свелись вот к такому.

Это заняло совсем немного времени: нужно было лишь нажать кнопку. Точнее просто отдать приказ, чтобы кнопку нажал кто-то из его подчиненных. Он говорил себе, что хорошо справился с речью, что она придала происходящему больше символизма и значимости, однако правда была в том, что он мог бы произнести какие угодно слова. Они все равно стояли бы там и салютовали, глядя на то, как он провожает глазами красные лучи, взмывшие и разделившиеся в небе.

Рен обвиняет его в побеге того предателя. Хакс никогда не утверждал, что разработанная им программа совершенна, но результаты с так называемыми призывниками оказались лучше, чем у прошлого поколения с клонами. Отец Хакса выступал категорически против армии клонов. Зачем клонировать армию из проточеловека, который и стрелять-то толком не умеет? Армия клонов по сути была человеческим щитом, не многим лучше армии дроидов. В сравнении с ними армия Хакса стала настоящим достижением: безжалостные солдаты, способные сами принимать решения во время боя и при этом подавляющие всякую индивидуальность в остальных областях жизни. Как правило, подавляющие. Командиры обычно казнили подозреваемых в предательстве до того, как им удавалось добраться до СИД-истребителя да еще и с пленником, способным его пилотировать.

\- Девчонка была вместе с предателем, когда она бросила тебя там? – спрашивает Хакс, когда снова заходит в комнату, обмотанный полотенцем. Он произносит вопрос не полностью, хотя догадывается, что Рен все равно это услышит: когда простая мусорщица победила тебя и бросила там умирать?

\- Она не простая мусорщица, - бормочет Рен. Он лежит в кровати, натянув одеяло до груди. – Иди сюда.

\- Сюда? Зачем? Ответь на мой вопрос.

\- Да, предатель был там. FN-2187. Ты будешь искать его, это разумно. Девчонка – мое дело, и я должен его закончить. Иди сюда, - Рен поворачивается и смотрит на Хакса. Освещение все еще на четырех процентах, но в отблеске света из открытой двери ванной Рен выглядит иначе, больше похожим на человека, а не на тень. – Я подлечу твою шею.

\- С ней…, - коснувшись шеи, Хакс морщится. В пылу происходящего он не заметил, как она распухла, и, наверняка, на ней уже налились синяки. Хорошо, что зеркало разбито, и он их не видел, да и всего остального тоже, учитывая, что он недавно себе позволил.

\- Ты можешь ее вылечить? – спрашивает он, остановившись в дверях. – И как?

\- Иди сюда, покажу.

Хакс опасается подвоха, но из всего случившегося ясно, что Рен не столько хочет навредить ему, сколько поиграть с ним, а, может, Рен и сам не ведает, что творит, и просто, как обычно, срывает перепады настроения на том, что подвернется под руку. Хакс подходит к кровати – попытка не пытка, в конце-то концов. Ему не хочется, чтобы кто-то увидел эти синяки и начал строить предположения. Он толком не знает, какие предположения стал бы строить сам в такой ситуации.

\- Ложись, - говорит Рен, когда Хакс опускается на колени на кровати. Хаксу уже сейчас трудно поверить, что они занимались на ней сексом. Ему вообще как-то не верится, что он занимался сексом. Прошло уже несколько лет с тех пор, как он кого-то трахал, не говоря уже о том, чтобы быть снизу. Он был занят другими вещами. Утром будет больновато, если только Рен заодно не подлечит его задницу с помощью Силы. Может быть, сейчас уже утро.

\- Мне надо бы проверить комм, - произносит Хакс. Он напряженно вытягивается на спине возле Рена. Пульс учащается, когда Рен кладет ладонь ему на горло.

\- Ты услышишь отсюда, если ты им понадобишься, - говорит Рен. – И сейчас ты им не нужен.

\- Теперь ты будешь меня оповещать, нужен ли я кому-то?

Рен усмехается, вглядывается в синяки на коже Хакса, и тот чувствует, как там разливается странная и, пожалуй, приятная прохлада, как будто что-то изнутри него поднимается на поверхность. Легкое чуть жгучее покалывание, как от крема, который няня втирала Хаксу в спину, когда у него сводило судорогой плечи после ночи беспокойного сна. Пожалуй, он любил ту няню. Она заступалась за него, если брат обзывал его недомерком. Конечно, это было, когда Хакс еще не начал быстро расти. За первый год в Академии он сильно вытянулся, а когда вернулся домой на летние каникулы, няни уже не было и о ней больше не упоминали ни словом. Ему кажется, что он рассказывает обо всем этом Рену, и он с облегчением чувствует, как кожа согревается, боль уходит, и лишь кое-где отдается редкими уколами.

\- У тебя есть брат? – спрашивает Рен.

\- Он умер.

\- А.

\- Я его не убивал.

\- Я… и не думал, что его убил ты.

Брендол-младший погиб в бою как герой. Хакс не слишком усердно изображал скорбь. Брендол был жестоким, хуже отца, и не очень-то умным, и с его смертью Хакс стал единственным наследником.

\- У меня не было брата, - говорит Рен.

\- Как прекрасно, - бормочет Хакс. Думать получается плохо, когда волны мягкой энергии омывают его, ласкают больную шею, плечи и поднимаются к вискам.

\- Темная Сторона дает такую возможность, - говорит Рен. – Нельзя исцелять Светом, по-настоящему нельзя. Не физические раны. Там нет настоящей силы, сплошное трусливое притворство. Свет недолговечен и легко уступает Тьме с ее постоянством. Свету верят только удачливые новички. А потом начинается упадок. Спроси хоть Люка Скайуокера.

\- Хватит.

Хакс стряхивает руку Рена, ошеломленный исходящей от него силой. Когда Рен ругает Свет, от него точно холодом веет, и Хакс, дрожа, отодвигается. Он касается шеи, ожидая обнаружить под челюстью ледяную корку, но тепло рук быстро согревает кожу, и отеки, похоже, спали.

\- Спасибо, - говорит он, встречаясь глазами с Реном. И вздергивает губу, поняв, что сейчас поблагодарил того, кто, собственно, изувечил ему шею. – Тебе надо бы сменить повязку.

\- Не надо.

Рен поворачивается к ванной.

\- Свет, ноль процентов.

Ванная и спальня погружаются во тьму. Только из открытой двери гостиной льется слабый голубоватый свет.

Хакс думает, что надо бы встать и одеться. Нужно проверить комм. Рену нужно сменить повязку. Нужно выработать какой-то порядок действий. Но Хакс, обнаженный, расслабленный, остается лежать в темноте, чувствуя, что Рен не спит. Так заканчивается день, в который Хакс отдал приказ убить миллиарды людей, уничтожить пять атмосфер, истребить тысячи видов жизни. Все пошло не так, как он рассчитывал, но пока, кажется, никто не возлагает на него вину. К тому же это была не его идея. Не только его. Он даже не знает, что на самом деле представляет из себя Сноук. Скоро Рен отправится к Сноуку, и тот лишит его остатков человечности. Ему повезло, что кто-то готов сделать это с ним. Хотя Хаксу кажется, что он через это уже прошел. Не слишком приятно, но, вероятно, необходимо. Через два дня Рен покинет корабль и начнет свое путешествие к Сноуку. А Хакс будет где-то в другом месте, возможно, проведет там годы в ожидании приказов и будет готовить запасной план, один среди подчиненных. Вот и хорошо. 

Ему снится, что он оказался в луче красного света, который сначала собирает его воедино, а потом растворяет в себе; он видит точно со стороны, как возникает и исчезает снова и снова, как равнодушная сила обволакивает его, создает и уничтожает, не замечая его существования. Эта сила только посмеялась бы над ним, привлеки он ее внимание, поэтому он сохраняет покорное молчание, переходя от бытия к исчезновению, всегда на пути от одного к другому.


	2. Chapter 2

Хакс просыпается. Он продрог до костей, хотя и закутался в простыни, пока спал. Он не привык спать обнаженным, с непросохшими волосами или рядом с кем-то; он осторожно, тихо выбирается из кровати, - Рен то ли спит, то ли валяется просто так, не разберешь. Хакс стянул с него простыни, и теперь на виду вся его невозможно длинная спина и рана от самострела на левом бедре. Хакс слышит, что в соседней комнате сигналит комм. Он остался на столе Рена, включенным в датапад, и Хакс не может припомнить, когда в последний раз он так долго не просматривал сообщения: обычно он читает их все, в том числе не слишком важные административные, рассылаемые офицерам, и, само собой, те, что направляются ему лично. Выходя из комнаты, он слышит, как Рен в темноте ворочается на матрасе, кутается в простыни. Хакс находит нижнее белье на полу, натягивает его и торопится к комму с непрочитанными сообщениями. Пол под босыми ступнями ледяной. На связи капитан-лейтенант Баркер с мостика, и Хакс принимает вызов, предварительно дважды перепроверив, что включена только аудиопередача.

\- Вас вызывают на голосвязь, сэр, - говорит Баркер. – Срочно.

\- Ясно.

Значит, это Сноук. Любого другого вышедшего на связь назвали бы по имени, но офицеры, кажется, предпочитают не произносить имя Сноука, как будто для этого требуется особенное разрешение или как будто они боятся накликать беду.

\- Рена он тоже вызывает?

\- Да, сэр. Мне послать кого-нибудь за ним в его каюту?

Хакс едва не отвечает «да», но вспоминает, что он сейчас в каюте Рена и тот находится неподалеку от него и слышит этот разговор.

\- Я сам за ним схожу, - говорит Хакс и заканчивает вызов.

Он приводит себя в порядок, прежде чем вернуться в спальню, - жаль, что, уходя, он не захватил с пола больше предметов одежды. Он надеется, что в комнате будет темно, пока он будет искать свою форму, но Рен включил свет на двадцать процентов. Рен садится на кровати, откидывает простыни и свешивает ноги с края матраса. Хакс чувствует себя как после попойки: задница ноет, а голова кажется пустой и тяжелой одновременно. Ему нужно поесть как следует, что-нибудь поосновательнее супа, и, пожалуй, глотнуть чего-нибудь крепкого, но с этим пока придется подождать.

\- Нас вызывает Сноук, - говорит Хакс. – Одевайся быстрее.

\- У меня нет…, - говорит Рен. Он горбится, и волосы падают ему на лицо. Он жалеет себя, ему стыдно идти по коридорам корабля без доспехов. Он ходил раньше без них, но не часто.

\- Что важнее? – спрашивает Хакс, натягивая брюки. – Выпендриваться перед экипажем или быстро явиться к Сноуку?

Рен не отвечает. Он встает с кровати, и Хакс отмечает, что рана на его бедре выглядит лучше, чем вчера вечером: тогда она казалась сырой, лоснящейся под струями душа. Хаксу непросто приходится, когда он понимает, что принимал душ вместе с Кайло Реном и это происходило не в кошмарном сне; в этом есть что-то гораздо более обескураживающее и нереальное, чем в том, что они трахались. Они одеваются молча, повернувшись друг к другу спиной. Хакс потерял свою фуражку, но она не нужна ему так сильно, как Рену его маска. Хакс приглаживает волосы и поправляет воротничок, жалея, что в комнате теперь нет зеркала. Он поворачивается и смотрит, как Рен натягивает свою хламиду с капюшоном; рана на его лице кажется совсем свежей. Бывало, Хакс подсмеивался над хламидой Рена вместе с младшими офицерами, хотя он понимает, что его подбитая в плечах шинель служит ему таким же щитом, когда он шагает по коридорам корабля. Но она хоть не так броско выглядит.

\- Иди, - говорит Рен, натягивая капюшон на встрепанную со сна голову. – Я не собираюсь выходить отсюда вместе с тобой.

\- Никто не следит за твоей дверью, - отвечает Хакс. Его забавляет такое самомнение. – Моим подчиненным нет дела, кого ты трахаешь.

\- Даже, если это ты?

\- Если это я, тогда…

\- Это ты. Мы трахались.

\- Если они думают, что ты меня трахаешь, - резче произносит Хакс, дергая ртом, - тем больше причин для них держаться отсюда подальше.

Он понимает, что с его стороны глупо делать вид, будто это его прискорбное решение не повлияет на его авторитет и уважение к нему подчиненных, если они об этом узнают, но он еще не проснулся толком и не может оценить всех возможных последствий того, что произошло прошлой ночью, а пока он не хочет, чтобы Рен думал, будто в чем-то взял над ним верх. Пока Рен не успел залезть в его мысли, он поворачивается и выходит из каюты, оставив дверь открытой.

Он идет в помещение для голосвязи, коридор за коридором, и слышит за спиной шаги Рена: тот держится на расстоянии нескольких футов и нагоняет его, стоит Хаксу замедлить шаг. На мгновение ему кажется, что Рен сейчас устроит какую-нибудь детскую выходку в своем репертуаре, например, бросится с ним наперегонки, но потом ему начинает действовать на нервы то, что Рен идет за ним попятам, наблюдает за ним, а повернуться и смерить его гневным взглядом тоже будет слишком по-детски, поэтому Рен, похоже, переигрывает его в этой ситуации, хотя Хакс, возможно, излишне внимательно ее анализирует. Он так и ждет, что Рен снова полезет в его мысли, но тот, должно быть, слишком занят собственными тревогами и ему сейчас не до Хакса.

Они входят, перед ними высится огромная фигура Сноука. Хаксу нетрудно догадаться, что Сноук умеет читать мысли уж точно не хуже Рена и поэтому сразу же поймет, что произошло после того, как Хакс выполнил его приказ и спас Рена, который в буквальном смысле оказался на грани провала и едва в нем не сгинул. Хакс напоминает себе, что ему не за что просить прощения, но когда Верховный Лидер устремляют на него глаза, он кажется себе еще более ничтожным и жалким, чем обычно перед лицом Сноука. Хакс иногда представлял, возможно, чаще, чем следовало, каково ему было бы стоять перед отцом и признаваться ему во всем. У отца в его кабинете в Академии стояло кресло, тяжелое и величественное, как трон.

\- Господин, - первым подает голос Рен, в то время как Сноук молча холодно рассматривает их. – Я обнаружил…

Сноук поднимает иссохшую руку, делая ему знак замолчать. Он снова устремляет глаза на Хакса.

\- Сопротивление уничтожило осциллятор, - произносит Сноук.

\- Да.

Они уже обсуждали это вчера. Хакс чувствует, как Рен съеживается, как его, будто водоворот, затягивает неуверенность в себе, как он подобострастно ищет одобрения, прощения или чего там еще он хочет от этого упыря.

\- Вам нужно снова нанести удар Сопротивлению и нанести его быстро. Что-нибудь не столь грандиозное. Удар должен быть нацелен на конкретных людей, значимых для них.

Хаксу вспоминается Хан Соло, погибший от руки блудного сына из рядов Сопротивления. Его тело превратилось в прах вместе с планетой, сгинувшей вместе с осциллятором. Он чувствует: Рен думает о том же, хочет рассказать об этом, доказать тем самым, что повеление Сноука уже им исполнено, хотя, вероятно, Хаксу просто мерещится, что он может читать мысли Рена, - приятно было бы расплатиться с ним той же монетой.

\- Да, сэр, - отвечает Хакс. – Я немедленно начну приготовления, чтобы нанести удар подобного рода.

\- Разумеется, - Сноук переводит взгляд на Рена. – Ты доставил ко мне моего ученика, как я и просил.

\- Конечно, Верховный Лидер.

\- Оставь нас.

Хакс не ожидал услышать слов благодарности, но он был бы не против получить более точные указания насчет этого военного удара. Однако, уходя, он говорит себе, что и такой вариант вполне неплох: можно исполнять указание Сноука в соответствии с собственными стратегическими замыслами, не ограниченными каким-нибудь, казалось бы, неисполнимым требованием вроде «доставь ко мне Кайло Рена». Хакс полсекунды медлит на пороге и слышит, как Сноук, понизив голос, говорит Рену что-то вроде «безрассудный». Он уходит, не успев расслышать больше, да ему и не слишком-то хочется. Ему тошно представлять, как Рен будет показывать Сноуку свой шрам, который он носит, точно костюм, чтобы подчеркнуто подражать своему «Господину». Какое позорище.

Хакс задается вопросом, как его отец относился к Сноуку, который при жизни Брендола-старшего обретался где-то на периферии. В те времена Сноук считался лишь одним из друзей Первоначального порядка, сановником-узурпатором, симпатизирующим их целям. Сноук тогда не раскрывал, что больше всего он заинтересован в Силе, и что, по его мнению, ключевую роль в победе Первоначального порядка сыграет его юный одаренный ученик. Хакс еще не видел никаких реальных доказательств этому, но он не может отрицать, что Рен расценивается обеими сторонами конфликта, как некая символическая звезда, будто орбиты судеб их всех проходят вокруг него.

Он старается не думать о драматической судьбе Рена, когда поднимается на мостик. Дежурные офицеры расступаются и вытягиваются по стойке смирно в ожидании приказов. Хакс по-прежнему считает, хотя старается скрывать это как можно лучше, если от Рена и Сноука вообще можно что-то скрыть, что вся эта зацикленность на Силе не имеет прямого отношения к целям Ордена. Впрочем, возможности Силы действительно велики. Он касается шеи, проходя мимо отражающей панели на стене возле навигационного дисплея, и надеется, что та необычная исцеляющая процедура стерла все следы от хватки Рена.

После стандартной поверки со старшими вахтенными он объявляет всем, находящимся на мостике:

\- Мы получили новые приказы от Верховного Лидера. Сегодня во второй половине дня я назначу совещание для обсуждения деталей, на нем должны присутствовать второй, третий и четвертый офицеры по старшинству командования. Баркер, уведомите их и подготовьте зал заседаний на палубе «альфа». И…, - Хакс понижает голос и подходит ближе к посту Баркера, - распорядитесь принести туда ланч. Для совещания. Сэндвичи, например. Только не суп.

Хакс, вышагивая по кораблю, несколько часов обдумывает новый план удара по Сопротивлению. К тому времени, когда собираются старшие офицеры, план готов, и Хакс считает его блестящим. Сэндвичи, которые приносят в зал заседаний в начале собрания, вполне хороши, и, несмотря на легкую боль в заднице, Хаксу начинает казаться, что день выдался неплохой.

\- Сноук хочет, чтобы мы нанесли удар по Сопротивлению, удар, так скажем, более личного свойства, - объясняет Хакс, когда все офицеры рассаживаются и разбирают сэндвичи. – Разумеется, мы восстановим наше оружие и в будущем нанесем другие крупномасштабные удары, но тем временем нам нужно подорвать их боевой дух. Они будут праздновать недавнюю победу, вне себя от гордости, и мы должны воспользоваться их самонадеянностью. Заодно я придумал, как обернуть в нашу пользу предательское бегство одного из штурмовиков. Пусть они поверят, что на борту «Разрушителя» это обычное дело.

Еще один штурмовик совершит столь же смелый побег, явится перед ними, объявит, что хочет вступить в ряды Сопротивления и раскроет выдуманные тайные сведения. Мы снабдим его достоверной, но малозначимой информацией, чтобы он втерся к ним в доверие, и, возможно, добавим историю о потерянной семье или возлюбленной на одной из уничтоженных нами планет. Тем временем он будет сообщать нам всю информацию о Сопротивлении, какую сможет получить, и, что еще важнее, немного погодя убьет людей, записавших его в друзья. Внедрившись на их базу, он постарается убить как можно больше людей, прежде чем его схватят.

Хакс дает им время обдумать это предложение и откусывает от сэндвича. Судя по заинтересованному блеску в глазах всех офицеров, его план приняли хорошо. Юта даже немного улыбается, покачивая головой. Хакс проглатывает сэндвич, запивает его водой, а затем продолжает:

\- Разумеется, для исполнения этой операции требуется человек недюжинных способностей. Я бы хотел узнать ваше мнение по следующему вопросу: стоит ли нам выбрать одного из штурмовиков или, чтобы одурачить врага, нужен солдат званием выше, лучше подготовленный. Обдумывая этот вопрос, я столкнулся со следующей проблемой: задание должен выполнять человек с хорошими умственными способностями, а человек с хорошими умственными способностями поймет, что, соглашаясь на эту миссию, подписывается на самоубийство. Поэтому нам нужен человек, достаточно умный, чтобы одурачить Сопротивление, и при этом готовый пойти на смерть. Среди ваших подчиненных есть такие люди?

\- У меня есть вариант, - произносит Юта, - если вы готовы, чтобы вашим жертвенным шпионом стала женщина.

\- Почему вы считаете, что я буду возражать? – спрашивает Хакс.

\- Вы описывали возможного кандидата, используя местоимение «он», сэр. Я подумала, что, быть может, для выполнения этой миссии зачем-то нужен половой член, хотя я пока не очень понимаю, зачем именно.

Юта приподнимает брови, гордая своей репликой. Хакс пристально смотрит на нее без тени улыбки. Она – один из его лучших офицеров, когда дело касается муштровки батальона, но ее склонность болтать глупости и суесловить действует Хаксу на нервы и неприятно напоминает отца.

\- В вашем батальоне есть женщина, отвечающая требованиям? – спрашивает Хакс, пропуская мимо ушей ее пустопорожнее замечание.

\- Да, я думаю, у меня есть кандидат. UT-5278. Очень умна, необычайно предана Ордену по сравнению с другими солдатами того же звания, страстно хочет отличиться. Не без романтичных устремлений: хочет внести вклад в историю, остаться в памяти людей и тому подобное. Я заметила в ней эту склонность, и я думаю, тяга к театральности поможет ей разыгрывать дружбу с повстанцами и смириться со своей участью, когда игра будет окончена.

\- Интересно, - Хакс делает заметку в датападе, ощущая, как ускоряется пульс. Ему нравится, когда подчиненные легко занимают свои позиции согласно его замыслу, точно фигуры голошахмат. Впрочем, не стоит делать преждевременных выводов.

– Разумеется, мне нужно с ней побеседовать.

\- Конечно, сэр. Возможно, вы позволите мне сначала ознакомить ее с этим замыслом, обиняком, не объясняя в подробностях, что ей требуется сделать?

\- Звучит разумно. Сноук настоятельно требует, чтобы план был приведен в исполнение как можно быстрее, поэтому нашу встречу не стоит слишком откладывать.

\- Я приведу ее завтра. Дайте мне двадцать четыре часа.

\- Исполняйте, - Хакс делает еще одну пометку в датападе. – Полагаю, больше никто не хочет выдвинуть своего кандидата?

Разумеется, нет. Потому-то Юта и стала первым заместителем Хакса, хоть и наделена некоторыми неприятными чертами характера.

Из зала заседаний Хакс выходит в оптимистическом настроении; он надеется, что штурмовик, которую Юта описала как «необычайно» преданную, на самом деле является таковой. Впрочем, Хакс выяснит это, побеседовав с ней. Ему приходит в голову, что можно взять Рена с собой, пусть читает мысли, но просить Рена об одолжении неприятно, хотя тот, вообще-то, перед ним в долгу. Хакс как-никак спас ему жизнь.

При этой мысли он сбивается с шага – раньше он об этом не задумывался. Спасение жизней как-то не его конек.

Он заходит в свою каюту, чтобы переодеться в свежую форму. Жаль, что у него нет запасной шинели. Его шинель пахнет Реном, хотя Хакс оставил ее в гостиной на спинке стула, прежде чем зайти в спальню. А вдруг Рен потихоньку выбрался из спальни посреди ночи и ласково прижимал к себе его шинель; впрочем, вытворить что-либо настолько безумное было бы слишком даже по его меркам.

Хакс велит себе не обращать внимания на этот привязчивый запах и надевает фуражку. Его волосы тоже пахнут Реном, все из-за этого особенного шампуня. Он горячо надеется, что никто на мостике или в зале заседаний ничего не заметил. Скорее всего, нет: мало кто подходил к Рену достаточно близко, чтобы ощутить аромат его волос, если только Рен без ведома Хакса не трахает его подчиненных направо и налево. Рен говорил, что давно не трахался, что он подзаржавел, так что скорее всего нет… Хакс хлопает себя по щеке и гневно смотрит на себя в зеркало.

\- Думай головой, а не жопой, - говорит он себе, резким движением гасит свет в ванной и покидает каюту.

У него запланирована встреча с двумя младшими офицерами, нужно обсудить какой-то малоинтересный административный вопрос; повернув за угол, он видит, что навстречу ему шагает Рен: он все еще без маски и старается как можно лучше спрятаться под своим капюшоном. Хакс намеревается равнодушно кивнуть и пройти мимо, но как бы не так. Рен хватает его за плечо, придерживает и толкает к стене.

\- Убери руки, - цедит Хакс, рывком освобождается и оглядывает холл по обе стороны, проверяя, что никто их не видит. – Что ты вытворяешь? – он чувствует, как от затылка вниз по шее растекается жар. – У меня нет времени.

\- Твой план ужасен, - Рен взбешенно смотрит на Хакса в ответ на такой же взгляд. – Его ждет провал.

\- Что?

Хаксу хочется ему врезать. Он привык считать, что грубые проявления силы ниже его достоинства, но Рен каким-то образом пробуждает в нем несвойственное ему желание махать кулаками.

\- Кто тебе сказал? – Хакс понижает голос и наклоняется ближе к Рену. – План строго засекречен.

\- Никто мне не говорил. Я медитировал все утро, по указанию Верховного Лидера. Сквозь Силу я увидел, что случится катастрофа. Не делайте этого, генерал. Это повлечет многочисленные негативные последствия.

\- Значит, по-твоему, ты можешь увидеть будущее? – Хакс смеется. – Иди ты куда подальше. Если мой план настолько ужасен, Верховный Лидер сам скажет мне об этом. Конечно, его навыки медитации не сравнимы с твоими.

\- Хакс.

Рен снова хватает его за плечо, когда он пытается уйти, и Хакс от удивления не отталкивает его – слишком уж не привычно слышать, как Рен произносит его имя.

\- Я серьезно, - Рен понижает голос почти до шепота. Хакс слышит, что кто-то идет; он хватает затянутую в перчатку руку Рена и пытается разжать его хватку. Рен не отпускает и смотрит на Хакса так, точно пытается передать ему какое-то видение через магические волны Силы или как он там их называет. Но Хакс видит только нависающего над ним идиота с победным клеймом врага на лице. Он отцепляет от себя пальцы Рена и шагает прочь, прежде чем идущий на встречу штурмовик успевает отпрыгнуть к стене, чтобы дать ему дорогу.

\- На этом все, - оборачиваясь, произносит взъерепененный Хакс. – Вы свободны.

\- Свободен… от чего?

Рен снова говорит, как умничающий подросток. Хакс не отвечает и уходит как можно быстрее, стараясь, чтобы это не походило на бегство.

Он не может сосредоточиться во время административной встречи и постоянно мысленно возвращается к предостережению Рена. Скрепя сердце, он решает переговорить со Сноуком. Его план хорош, несмотря на то, что успех всецело зависит от исполнителя. Если кандидат Юты не подойдет, ничего страшного: Хакс подберет другого. Он лично убедится, подходит ли она на роль исполнителя, если у Сноука не появится возражений. Не станет он менять стратегию из-за мелодраматического выступления Рена.

За ужином он получает срочный вызов на комм. От Рена - дело небывалое. На памяти Хакса Рен никогда не использовал комм, чтобы с ним связаться. Обычно он просто появлялся рядом.

Хакс выключает звук вместо того, чтобы ответить, и Рен присылает сообщение из трех слов: «Моя каюта. Немедленно».

Хакс фыркает от такой бесцеремонности и откладывает комм, но он больше не чувствует вкуса еды и не может сосредоточиться на том, о чем говорят другие. Он намеренно выжидает десять минут, прежде чем встать из-за стола. По дороге к каюте Рена он убеждает себя, что подчинился этой нелепой команде только по одной причине: вдруг Рен снова вытворил что-то и теперь истекает кровью, а если Хакс не уследит за ним, Сноук будет недоволен.

Он медлит у дверей каюты, задаваясь вопросом, чувствует ли Рен, что он здесь. Возможно, Рен преувеличивает свои силы: пусть Хакс слышал его голос в своих мыслях, он все же считает, что Рен переоценивает себя и просто нафантазировал часть своих способностей. Если владеющие Силой и вправду могут видеть будущее, почему они до сих пор не управляют вселенной?

Хакс испытывает унижение от того, что приходится прикладывать ладонь к датападу на двери и ждать позволения войти, но у него нет необходимого допуска безопасности для входа в каюту Рена. Вчера – неужели все это случилось вчера? – Рен открыл дверь для Хакса и врача, приложив к ней большой палец. С датапада еще не стерся кровавый отпечаток.

Дверь открывается. Хакс входит – в комнате никого нет. В спальне включен свет, процентов на восемьдесят или около того. Хакс стоит в гостиной и ждет, когда Рен соизволит оповестить, что там у него стряслось на этот раз.

\- Эй! – рявкает Хакс, поскольку Рен не нарушает молчания. Пусть Хакс не владеет Силой, он и без того уверен, что Рен притаился в спальне как раз так, чтобы Хакс его не видел.

\- Иди сюда, - подает голос Рен.

Хакс раздумывает, не изобразить ли ему непокорность, но ему почему-то легче на душе от того, что нет смысла скрывать желания от Рена, даже если на самом деле это не полная правда. Он подходит к двери спальни и рассматривает Рена, - тот сидит на краю кровати, уперев локти в колени. Он отбрасывает волосы с лица, чтобы посмотреть на Хакса. Его хламида лежит рядом с ним, точно шелковистая шкура демона.

\- Предполагаю, ты намереваешься снова критиковать мои планы, - говорит Хакс. – Я попрошу…

\- Нет.

Рен встает. Он в перчатках, и отчего-то по спине Хакса ползут мурашки.

\- Раздевайся, - говорит Рен.

\- Прошу прощения?

\- Ты пришел сюда не за тем, чтобы спорить о военной стратегии. Тебя не интересует мое мнение на этот счет. Раздевайся.

Хакс колеблется, - он не предусмотрел такой вариант развития событий. Кажется невероятным, что это не пришло ему в голову. Можно отказаться и уйти, но тогда его ждет одинокая ночь, куча административной работы и дальнейшая проработка плана о засылке шпиона на базу Сопротивления. А можно остаться здесь, это приемлемый вариант. Вот так, и все на этом. В любом случае Рен покинет корабль меньше чем через два дня. Время выбрано удачно: Хакс получит от Рена то, чего ему хочется, а потом Рен исчезнет. Даже убивать его потом не придется. Хакс тянется снять командирскую фуражку.

\- Нет, - говорит Рен – Фуражку не надо. Не снимай ее.

\- Ты…, - рука Хакса застывает в воздухе. Если Рен смеется над ним, он уйдет. Ему не настолько хочется трахаться, не позволит он над собой смеяться. Но лицо Рена ничего не выражает, и смотрит он без тени веселья. Он двигается от края кровати ближе к шкафу, не спуская глаз с Хакса, и торопит:

\- Снимай все остальное. Снимай сейчас же или уходи.

Хакс опускает руки. Он задумывается, зачем он на самом деле сюда пришел: ну, и отлично. Он и вправду думал, что между ними завяжется спор, но, видимо, Рену не до того. Хакс снимает шинель, складывает ее и бросает на кровать рядом с плащом Рена.

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, пока Хакс раздевается. Сначала он вытягивает ремень и бросает его на пол. Его руки уверенно, без дрожи, расстегивают пуговицы форменного кителя одну за другой. Он и вправду не боится Рена. Ему обычно любопытно, всегда любопытно, что дальше вытворит этот самовлюбленный тип, даже если вытворять это что-то он намеревается с самим Хаксом. Хакс снимает рубашку, бросает ее на пол; ему немного досадно, что у него уже стоит, хотя он еще не успел расстегнуть форменные брюки. Рен не сводит с него глаз и двигается к кровати. Он берет свой плащ и шинель Хакса и скидывает их на пол рядом со шкафом. Хакса это злит: с какой стати его шинель должна валяться на полу? Он стягивает нижнее белье и выпрямляется, расправив плечи, вытянув руки вдоль тела, и ждет приказаний.

\- Ты рыжий, - произносит Рен и кивает, будто в знак одобрения. Он снова стоит рядом со шкафом, сжав руки за спиной, расслабив плечи. – Я не замечал этого раньше.

\- Ты не замечал, что я рыжий?

Когда до Хакса доходит, что Рен на самом деле имеет в виду, его щеки опаляет жаром, и он ненавидит себя за это.

\- Между ног, нет, не замечал.

\- И?

Ему говорит это человек, который собирается его оттрахать, и в памяти всплывают далеко не лучшие воспоминания, образы, которые Хакс не хочет показывать сейчас Рену. Хакс никогда не думал, что будет трахаться с кем-то, кто умеет читать мысли. Они играют не по плану, наверно, поэтому ему интересно вести эту игру.

\- Извини, - ни с того ни с сего говорит Рен.

\- За что?

Он извиняется за неприятные воспоминания? За то, что их увидел? За то, что делает все это? У Хакса горят щеки, и он раздумывает, не рявкнуть ли: «Свет, пять процентов!» Но так он еще сильнее выдаст себя.

\- Да так… Давай на кровать. На четвереньки.

Хакс вздыхает, как будто действие разворачивается по избитому, уже пройденному им сценарию. В некотором смысле так оно и есть… Метафорически? Но в то же время сейчас все совсем по-другому. Он поворачивается к Рену спиной, становится на колени на кровати, лицом к двери неосвещенной ванной, потом опускается на четвереньки, выставив задницу к Рену. Он слышит, как Рен резко вдыхает, - впечатлился, наверно. Хакс искренне надеется, что все, кому Рен прежде отдавал распоряжения в спальне, сначала высмеивали его театральную манеру. И, внезапно, какой-то частью души Хаксу хочется, чтобы до прошлой ночи Рен был девственником, но очевидно, что это не так, да к тому же это не имеет значения, ни малейшего.

\- Ты мне не доверяешь, - говорит Рен, приближаясь к кровати. Сначала он касается выпирающей косточки над ложбинкой между ягодиц и медленно ведет затянутой в перчатку рукой вверх, вдоль каждого позвонка. – Ты собираешься исполнить свой план по внедрению шпиона в ряды Сопротивления, несмотря на выраженные мной опасения?

\- Я…

\- Да или нет?

Хакс облизывает губы. Блядь, у него так стоит, что почти больно.

\- Да, - отвечает он.

Хакс не слышит, как Рен заносит руку, но он чувствует это: стискивает зубы, внутренне готовится, но все равно не готов, когда Рен резко шлепает его по заднице, не готов к тому, как сильно ему это нравится - вспышка удовольствия растворяет стихающую боль. Он прерывисто дышит, вытягивая шею, выпрямляя спину. 

\- Сегодня, на мостике, - говорит Рен, а его пальцы оглаживают покрасневшую ягодицу Хакса. – Ты думал о прошлой ночи? Когда ты был среди своих подчиненных?

Он раскрывает задницу Хакса большим и средним пальцами, проводя указательным по ложбинке. Хакс готов поклясться, что чувствует, как Рен улыбается от того, что Хакс забывает дышать под прикосновением затянутой в перчатку руки, ласкающей и дразнящей вход, еще немного саднящий после вчерашнего.

\- Вы думали о том, как хорошо я вас оттрахал прошлой ночью, генерал, пока, затянутый в форму, расхаживали по кораблю?

\- Да.

Он слишком замешкался с ответом. Рен снова взмахивает рукой, жестче. Хакс жмурится, давится стоном.

\- А когда мы стояли перед Верховным Лидером. Когда он смотрел на тебя, тебе было стыдно? Ты боялся, что он увидит то, что я делал с тобой, увидит, как охотно ты под меня лег?

\- Да.

Рен трижды быстро бьет его по заднице, и после третьего удара, не зная, сколько их еще будет, Хакс позволяет себе застонать; он выгибает спину под напором хлынувших на него боли и удовольствия. Он весь напряжен: соски отвердели, член сочится смазкой, челюсти сжаты. Он ждет следующего вопроса Рена. Он хочет услышать следующий вопрос, он хочет, чтобы их было сотни, хочет провести всю ночь, отвечая «да».

\- Объясни мне, - говорит Рен, и его рука скользит вниз по горящей заднице Хакса, ласкает яйца. Они напрягаются от прикосновения руки в кожаной перчатке, и Хаксу кажется, что он кончит только от этого, прямо сейчас, стоная в голос. – Чем ты заслужил это удовольствие, за которым пришел ко мне? Столько жизней прервались из-за тебя. Столь многие никогда больше не ощутят боли или радости, ничего больше не ощутят.

Такого Хакс не ожидал. Он готов расхохотаться; с открытым ртом он пытается понять, как ему ответить на этот идиотский вопрос «да» или «нет», если правила игры еще не изменились. Рен продолжает сжимать его яйца, это чуть болезненно. Он никогда не отличался бережным отношением.

\- Отвечай, - говорит Рен, сжимая руку. Хакс морщится, вздергивая плечи. Он закрывает глаза, пытается вернуть голос.

– Чем ты это заслужил?

-Я…

\- Громче.

\- Я заслужил это, потому что я выиграл, - отвечает Хакс, распахивая глаза. Он вздергивает плечи, выдыхает через нос. - Я выиграл, они проиграли. Я их побил. Вот поэтому я заслуживаю… жить.

Рен убирает руки, и Хакс готовится к очередному удару. Он хочет этого, он выгибается и ждет, чувствуя, как тяжелеет голова. Его фуражка немного сбилась на сторону, но пока держится. Рен позади него занят чем-то. Разглядывает его? Хакс боится обернуться и посмотреть.

Хакс понимает, что недооценивал силу Рена, когда тот хватает его и переворачивает на спину, точно он невесом; впечатленный, он прерывисто дышит от волнения, когда Рен разводит его ноги, сдвигая задницу на край матраса. Хакс раздвигает ноги еще шире, когда Рен руками в перчатках оглаживает его колени и внутреннюю сторону бедер. Рен смотрит на него горящим взглядом, и Хакс, вцепившийся в простыни, боится отвести глаза.

Хакс ожидает чего угодно, но только не этого: Рен опускается на колени и берет его член в рот; он снова разводит ноги Хакса, когда они сжимают его виски. Хакс едва не вскрикивает от удивления, вниз по груди разливается жар. Он извивается под руками Рена и дергается от прикосновений его языка, вскидывая плечи. На самом деле, ему никогда такое не нравилось. Особенно вот так, на спине: он чувствует себя таким беззащитным и видит лицо Рена между своих ног, его глаза, когда он… Хакс не может на это смотреть. Он дергает головой, чтобы козырек фуражки сполз на глаза, и радостно выдыхает, когда это происходит. Напряжение уходит из бедер, он расслабляется и начинает получать удовольствие от горячего бесстыдного рта на его члене, от того, как Рен прижимает к кровати его бедра, разводя их в стороны широко, до боли. Хакс сдерживает стоны так долго, как только может, но когда все же стонет, содрогаясь, готовый кончить, Рен отодвигается от него.

Хакс лежит, задыхаясь, с разведенными ногами, и мучительно хочет кончить. Он выглядывает из-под козырька фуражки и видит, что Рен снял одну перчатку и взял банку со смазкой. Хакс смотрит, как Рен вынимает член и наносит смазку, и его рот наполняется слюной. Фуражка наползла ему на левый глаз, но он не поправляет ее, он просто лежит, не шевелясь, выставляя себя напоказ. Рен разглядывает его некоторое время, а потом опускается на него.

\- Блядь, - бормочет Рен в губы Хаксу, когда тот поднимает на него глаза, признавая полную капитуляцию.

\- Что? – смятенно спрашивает Хакс. Рен встряхивает головой, входит в него, роняет голову ему на плечо, и Хакс вскрикивает что-то, хватается за плечи Рена; его проход сжимается при вторжении, там еще саднит после прошлой ночи. Теперь Рен движется медленнее, горячо и влажно дыша ему в ключицу. Хакс стонет, его взгляд расплывается, рациональное мышление отключается. Так, да, так, именно за этим он пришел сюда сегодня.

\- Я хочу жестко тебя выебать, - произносит Рен у Хакса в голове, чтоб его, и почему-то по голосу кажется, что он стискивает зубы, будто едва сдерживая себя.

\- Да, - думает Хакс. – Ладно, хорошо.

\- Давай, - произносит он, не уверенный, что Рен его услышал.

Рен трахает его, и Хакс выгибается, запрокидывает голову, запускает пальцы в чужие волосы, слегка дергает, и Рен слабо стонет. Хакс крепко сжимает бока Рена ногами, он готов рассмеяться дробным нутряным смешком, настолько ему хорошо сейчас. Он снова дергает Рена за волосы, тот кусает его в шею под челюстью, и Хакс вскрикивает от удовольствия. Укус как предостережение, но Хакс дергает волосы Рена сильнее, побуждая его не сдерживаться. Укус становится болезненным, и Хакс обильно кончает на живот Рена, почти всхлипывает, туго сжимаясь вокруг члена. И снова Рен с глухим стоном кончает вслед за ним.

\- Блядский… блядь, - говорит Хакс с чувством, когда Рен расслабленно опускается на него. Хакс делает глубокий вдох и, моргая, смотрит на потолок правым глазом, - левый все еще прикрывает фуражка, сползшая на лицо по диагонали. Рен дрожит; Хакс задается вопросом, увеличивает ли Сила продолжительность и интенсивность оргазмов, и смеется при этой мысли. Он точно пьяный. Рен поднимает голову и мрачно смотрит на него, потом сдвигает фуражку с его лица на затылок.

\- Что? – спрашивает Хакс, когда Рен продолжает пристально смотреть на него. Грудь Рена прижимается к груди Хакса при каждом его вздохе.

\- У тебя зеленые глаза, - произносит Рен. Хакс снова смеется, еще сильнее.

\- Ты, мать твою, серьезно? – спрашивает он.

Рен выходит из него слишком резко, и Хакс охает и морщится. Его все еще тянет рассмеяться нервно и полубезумно, когда он видит, как Рен стремительно уходит в ванную… Он что ли задел его гордость?

Хакс презрительно фыркает и садится, трет руками лицо; измятая фуражка валяется на матрасе. Он набирает в легкие воздух и медленно выдыхает через рот; голова приятно кружится. Мысли начинают проясняться, и вдруг он понимает, что послезавтра уже не сможет прийти сюда и снова попросить о том же.

Возможно, ему и завтра ничего больше не светит. Рен закрыл дверь ванной; Хакс слышит шум воды. Пожалуй, стоит уйти. Сейчас, еще минуту, пусть ноги перестанут дрожать. Он ложится на спину, заведя руки за голову, и ощущает себя пресыщенным императором. Я выиграл, я их побил. Он сморозил глупость, но Рен, кажется, зачел ему этот ответ как верный.

Рен выходит из ванной и, не глядя на Хакса, кидает полотенце ему на грудь. Обнаженный, он подходит к столику в углу и наливает воды из серебряного кувшина в серебряную чашку. Хакс вытирается и смотрит, как вздрагивает кадык Рена, глотающего воду.

\- У тебя есть что-нибудь нормальное выпить? – спрашивает Хакс. Рен оглядывается на него через плечо, с него станется разыграть, что он уже забыл о присутствии Хакса в его комнате.

\- Нормальное? Бухло?

Хакс фыркает, услышав такую лексику, и кивает.

\- Вообще-то, есть, - отвечает Рен.

\- Удивительно.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что ты…, - Хакс взмахивает рукой в его сторону. – Ну, как бы это назвать… монах?

\- Я, блядь, не джедай, - помрачнев, возражает Рен.

\- Ну, все равно, ты чей-то ученик, - отвечает Хакс, вспоминая Сноука. Он видит их сейчас? Хаксу кажется, что нет, хотя это не он здесь умеет чувствовать такие вещи. Ему кажется, что они тут одни, вместе, что они в какой-то альтернативной вселенной, внушающей тревогу и в то же время интригующей, где Рен в буквальном смысле трахает его до беспамятства, а еще считает нужным отметить цвет его глаз.

\- Среди учеников-ситхов была традиция, - произносит Рен с напыщенной театральностью, немного выпячивая грудь. – Те, кто приступали к завершающей стадии обучения, проводили предшествующие дни весьма невоздержанно. В качестве символического очищения от низменных инстинктов. Поэтому у меня есть бутылка… эээ…, - Рен подходит к шкафу, открывает его и вынимает узкую бутылку с янтарной жидкостью, на этикетке которой видны надписи на кореллианском. – Бренди, - говорит Рен, показывая бутылку. Хакс приподнимает брови.

\- Ты раньше пил алкоголь? – спрашивает Хакс. Рен держит бутылку за горлышко как-то неумело, точно ребенок.

\- Что? Нет… Да, конечно, пил.

Рен возвращается к столику и с силой ставит на него бутылку. Хакс проводит рукой по растрепанным волосам и наблюдает, как Рен наполняет две чашки. Надо бы проверить комм. Он остался в кармане шинели, которая валяется на полу рядом с плащом Рена. Хакс берет чашку с бренди, пробует и делает глоток. Бренди вполне неплох. Хакс немало выпил алкоголя на своем веку. Он был не дурак выпить, когда учился в Академии, стоило только заполучить контрабандную бутылку.

\- Он был нужен тебе как костыль, - говорит Рен, пристально глядя в свою чашку. Очевидно, он прочел его мысли.

\- Замечательный был костыль, - отзывается Хакс. – Мой единственный верный друг в те времена.

Он допивает оставшееся в чашке и протягивает ее за новой порцией. – И я всегда являлся в класс со свежей головой. Я получал высшие баллы, если хочешь знать.

Рен не комментирует эти его слова. Он передает Хаксу наполненную чашку и сам делает глоток. Он не морщится и не кашляет, к некоторому разочарованию Хакса.

Сидеть в комнате негде, кроме как на кровати, поэтому они устраиваются на ней: Хакс в нижнем белье, Рен голый под простыней. Хотя он и пьет бренди, не морщась, скоро становится ясно, что он не привык к алкоголю.

\- Ты убил бы свою мать? – спрашивает он Хакса, когда бренди развязывает ему язык. Хакс смеется, хотя в вопросе нет ничего забавного. Он отхлебывает из чашки.

\- Я мог бы ее убить, - отвечает он. – Я не общался с ней много лет. Возможно, она была на одной из тех пяти планет. Посещала спа или еще что-нибудь.

\- Нет, я не про то. Ты столкнул бы ее со скалы? Ты свернул бы ей шею, если бы это от тебя требовалось?

\- Почему ты об этом спрашиваешь?

Разумеется, Хакс знает ответ, но ему не нравится, что разговор принимает такой оборот, да и Рен на самом-то деле обращается больше к самому себе. Рен пристально смотрит в свою чашку.

\- Ты ведь не знаешь, каково это, - произносит он. – Тебе не нравится пачкать руки.

\- Да, мне не понять тех, кому нравится пачкать руки.

Хакс ставит пустую чашку на пол и вытягивается на боку, откатываясь от Рена. Он просто полежит минутку с закрытыми глазами, а потом вернется в свою комнату, примет душ, выспится. Он замирает, ощутив на плече чужую руку.

\- Вид у тебя такой холодный, - говорит Рен, проводя рукой вниз по плечу Хакса, так что волоски становятся дыбом и по телу разбегаются мурашки. – Но на самом деле ты не такой.

\- Поскольку я сейчас жив, то действительно обладаю некоторым запасом телесного тепла. Полагаю, тебя это удивляет.

Интересно, кожа Сноука холодная на ощупь? Рен касался ее? Хакс надеется, что нет, а потом чувствует отвращение к себе за то, что ему это не безразлично.

\- Мне нравятся твои очертания, - немного невнятно произносит Рен.

\- Мои очертания?

\- Да, именно. Этот изгиб.

Он медленно скользит пальцами вниз по плечу, вдоль бока до бедра и обратно. Тело Хакса отзывается дрожью на это легкое прикосновение.

\- Красивый изгиб.

\- Мда.

Хакс понятия не имеет, как на это отвечать, но почему-то ему хочется, чтобы Рен продолжал, возможно, потому что когда Рен протрезвеет и вспомнит об этом, ему будет стыдно.

\- У меня мужская фигура. Думаю, тебе нравятся мужчины.

\- И как ты только догадался?

Хакс, усмехаясь, прижимается щекой к матрасу и прогибается под прикосновениями Рена, а тот продолжает медленно поглаживать его, от шеи до изгиба ягодиц. Возможно, Хакс тоже захмелел. Чуть-чуть.

Хакс засыпает и спит крепче и дольше, чем собирался. Проснувшись, он чувствует, что во рту у него пересохло, а веки очень тяжелые. Он пытается перевернуться на спину, но позади него, слишком близко, вытянулся Рен. Свет погашен. Хакс отводит локоть назад, проверяя положение Рена, и упирается тому в грудь. Пора уходить; завтра Рен покинет корабль, а не то Хакс уже ушел бы. Что-то притягательное есть в том, что все это неизбежно кончится, что время до расставания стремительно сокращается. Хакс знает, что Рен не спит, слышит, как тот сглатывает и вздыхает, наверно, не протрезвел еще толком.

\- Ты вправду можешь увидеть будущее? – спрашивает Хакс. Он жалеет, что задал этот вопрос, такой детский, полный надежды.

\- Не знаю.

Рен ворочается позади него и долго тепло выдыхает ему в шею.

\- Мать однажды сказала мне, что Сила может посылать как ложные, так и правдивые видения о будущем. Но она о многом мне лгала.

\- Что ты видел? – Хакс на самом деле не хочет знать, но не может удержаться от вопроса. Он придвигается к Рену, прижимается задницей к его бедру, и замирает под ладонью Рена, легшей ему на грудь, поверх ребер. – Ты видел… мою неудачу?

Рен глубоко вдыхает, придвигается ближе.

\- Он…, - Рен прижимается губами к уху Хакса. Он снова начинает говорить, но сбивается и вместо слов лишь выдыхает.

\- Что? – с нарастающей тревогой спрашивает Хакс. – Скажи мне.

Рен встряхивает головой: чуть-чуть, едва заметно. Он мягко прихватывает мочку Хакса зубами и не выпускает, вкладывая в его разум слова, которые не решается произнести вслух:

\- Он не хочет, чтобы я тебе говорил.

Признание звучит будто бы испуганно, а, быть может, и пугающе. Хакс открывает рот, но не решается спрашивать дальше. Он прижимается к Рену крепче и натягивает на себя простыню, заодно укрывая и Рена. Рен выдал какую-то бессмыслицу: будто бы Сноук хочет, чтобы Хакс потерпел неудачу. Но ведь это Сноук приказал Хаксу разработать подобный план, исполнение которого усилит влияние Ордена Первоначального порядка, благополучно подчиняющегося Сноуку. Какая-то нелепица: Рен пьян, а его и трезвого-то трудно понять, и Хакс не собирается забивать этим голову.

Он засыпает, надеясь, что этот разговор сотрется из его памяти; ладонь Рена по-прежнему лежит у него на груди. Время от времени Рен прижимает его к себе крепче, и тогда Хакс на секунду просыпается, но потом расслабляется снова. Рен спокойно дышит во сне, прижав лицо к шее Хакса. Щекочущее кожу дыхание и рука, сжимающая его то крепче, то слабее, раздражают его, но он слишком устал, чтобы высвободиться. Он просыпается несколько часов спустя с головной болью и выбирается из хватки Рена. Если Рен и замечает его уход, то не подает виду.

Хорошо снова оказаться в собственном душе с набором стандартных принадлежностей, за исключением одной: его маленькая прихоть, личный крем для бритья с родной планеты. У крема нежная текстура и аромат, напоминающий об огромных соснах, тех, что росли на землях отцовского поместья, а теперь еще и тех (черт бы их побрал), которые чуть не погребли его под собой, пока он затаскивал Рена в шаттл.

Надев халат, он ложится в кровать; хорошо, что он покинул пропахшие сексом комнаты Рена достаточно рано и у него есть время отдохнуть, прежде чем он вернется к своим обязанностям. После горячего душа головная боль почти полностью стихла. Проверив расписание дел, он видит, что Юта назначила встречу с ее штурмовиком на время после завтрака. Он подтверждает встречу и думает, представится ли ему возможность рассказать о своем плане Сноуку до или после нее. У Сноука свой собственный распорядок, и обычно он вызывает Хакса, не предупреждая о встрече заранее. Как и Рен, он предпочитает театральные появления, а не нормальные человеческие договоренности. Разумеется, Сноука не назовешь нормальным человеком. Хакс даже не уверен, что он вообще человек, хотя по мрачной личине Сноука трудно понять, к какому виду существ он может относиться. Однажды Хакс спросил Рена, притом довольно непочтительно сформулировав вопрос как «Что он такое?», но получил в ответ лишь насмешливую улыбку.

Он пытается представить, каким будет обучение Рена. У Хакса нет никаких сведений о том, что Сноук водит компанию со своими… соратниками? Людьми своего ранга? В крепости на той планете Рен останется с ним один на один? Наверняка, Рена это только порадует. Наконец-то, внимание его кумира будет полностью сосредоточено на нем.

Хакс с усмешкой смотрит в датапад, злясь на себя за то, что вообще думает об этом. Слова Рена о Сноуке, прозвучавшие в его мыслях, до сих пор изводят его. Хакс не доверяет дуракам, но и не пренебрегает предостережениями, которые могут оказаться правдой. Он никому не позволит сделать из себя козла отпущения и уж точно не позволит этого такому старику-отшельнику и колдуну, как Сноук. Хакс устал от него и старается лишний раз не привлекать его к решению деловых вопросов, и ему становится не по себе при мысли, что Сноук, возможно, знает об этом. Хакс резко опускает датапад. Кажется, он понял, почему Сноук так старается привлечь Рена на свою сторону: он хочет подчинить себе всех, владеющих Силой, точнее, ее темной ипостасью, и устранить таким образом конкурентов. Такие как Рен, по-видимому, встречаются редко, поэтому старый хрыч терпит его… в общем, терпит все его недостатки, лишь бы сила Рена была подчинена ему. Но Рен слишком заносчив и слишком одержим своим покойным опозоренным дедом, чтобы это понять и пересмотреть свое отношение к Сноуку.

Хаксу хочется швырнуть датапад через комнату, когда он понимает, чем снова заняты его мысли. Впрочем, это далеко не праздные размышления, они важны. Хакс позволяет представить себе на минуту, что если когда-нибудь (гипотетически, в будущем) он выступит против Сноука, Рен очень пригодится ему в качестве верного союзника, способного обрушить на Сноука мощь темной стороны Силы.

Но этого не произойдет: полагаться на Рена нельзя. Он сам не знает, чего хочет, и постоянно колеблется. Хакс никогда не доверился бы ему в таком важном деле. Да и вообще не стоило спать в его постели, даже после такой отличной ебли. Впрочем, еще немного, и эта забота – с плеч долой. И можно будет спокойно жить дальше.

Хакс откладывает датапад, встает и начинает одеваться. Он больше не будет тратить время на размышления об альтернативной вселенной, где он мог бы положиться на Рена… ну, в чем бы то ни было. И он сам найдет способ защититься от происков Сноука. Хакс всегда хорошо умел разыгрывать слепую самоуверенность ровно до нужного момента и в итоге оказывался победителем.

\- Блядь, - говорит он, доставая из шкафа чистую форму. Свою единственную фуражку он оставил в кровати Рена. В общем-то, мелочь, но в ней будто бы есть какой-то дурной знак, и Хакс от злости на себя со всей силы захлопывает дверь шкафа. Но в вакууме бесполезно тратить столько усилий, а ему надо вести себя осторожнее. Он дает себе зарок не приходить к Рену в последний раз, сегодня вечером.

Застегивая сапоги, он уже ведет переговоры с собой насчет того, что зарок вполне можно нарушить. Такая слабохарактерность раньше была ему не свойственна. Точно, дурной знак.


	3. Chapter 3

За все утро Хаксу удается ни разу не столкнуться с Реном, но за ланчем ему приходит в голову, а стоит ли этому радоваться. Если Рен не расхаживает по кораблю, громогласно извещая первого встречного о каждой смене своего настроения, то, наверняка, он готовит какую-то грандиозную катастрофу. Отправляясь на встречу с Ютой и штурмовиком, Хакс пытается убедить себя, что Рен просто где-то медитирует, но утешение так себе, учитывая, что увидел Рен во время прошлой медитации. Хакс сам не знает, радоваться ему или волноваться из-за того, что Сноук до сих пор не вышел с ним на связь, чтобы поинтересоваться, как продвигается подготовка атаки на Сопротивление. Он останавливается возле конференц-зала, где его дожидаются Юта и UT-5278, прикосновением включает экран датапада и еще раз просматривает свои заметки. С серьезными сложностями он разберется позже; сейчас нужно решить, подходит ли этот штурмовик для выполнения задания.

Официальные сведения о UT-5278 содержательны и актуальны, как и все записи, которые Юта ведет о своих подразделениях. UT-5278 маленьким ребенком оставили в приюте; согласно межзвездным критериям она успешно прошла регулярный отбор кандидатов для восьмилетней программы обучения, проявив необходимые послушание и сноровку, а также хорошую адаптивность и склонность к групповому мышлению (последнее качество положительно отметили и работники приюта). Она прошла обучение с отличными результатами и стала хорошим штурмовиком, успешно проявила себя в боевых операциях, где, как отмечалось в досье, «неутомимо сражалась, несмотря на ранения и не проявляя излишней тревоги за бойцов других подразделений». Далее Юта отметила, что UT-5278 «вероятно, была бы произведена в офицеры, родись она в благополучной семье, поддерживающей Первоначальный порядок». Возможно, Юта хотела таким образом выступить с неким политическим заявлением.

Хакс щелкает по заметке, заинтересовавшей его сильнее всего, когда он просматривал этим утром файл по UT-5278: штурмовики прозвали ее Шлюзовая, поскольку Юта однажды позволила ей лично выкинуть в открытый космос штурмовика, который пытался ее изнасиловать. Он зажал ее в углу в общем душе или сделал что-то столь же мерзкое. Хакс помнит, что дал разрешение, когда Юта попросила позволения одному из штурмовиков казнить другого таким способом, в назидание остальным; он помнит, что ему пришлась по душе эта мысль, хотя он не смог выделить времени, чтобы присутствовать при исполнении приговора. До сегодняшнего утра он не знал, что UT-5278 и была тем штурмовиком, с позволения Хакса выкинувшим в шлюз своего обидчика.

Лицо на фотографии в досье UT-5278 не похоже на то, каким представлял его Хакс; штурмовик, которая при его появлении вытягивается по стойке смирно рядом с Ютой, повторяя ее идеальную выправку, тоже мало соответствует тому образу, который сложился у него со слов Юты. Тело UT-5278 скрыто стандартной броней, но по ее круглому лицу Хакс догадывается, что она склонна к полноте или, по крайней мере, плотного телосложения. Она выглядит моложе своих лет (ей двадцать шесть), и, пожалуй, ее можно принять за подростка, то ли из-за широкого конопатого носа, то ли из-за мягко закругленных глаз. Присмотревшись к ней, Хакс с уверенностью говорит себе, что она идеальный кандидат для выполнения задания. Ничего удивительного, что Юта выбрала ее: несмотря на почтительный стоицизм на лице, UT-5278 кажется безобидной, открытой и сразу же внушает доверие. У нее обезоруживающе простодушный вид. «Подходит идеально», - решает про себя Хакс, надеясь, что и беседа с ней пройдет успешно.

Юта произносит краткую вступительную речь, и все садятся: Хакс во главе стола, UT-5278 слева от него, Юта справа. У Хакса нет уверенности, что его устраивает такой вариант рассадки, поскольку UT-5278 со своего места может разглядеть засос на его шее. Разумеется, Рен оставил его там, где воротником формы никак не прикроешь.

В сообщении, направленном утром, Юта упомянула, что предварительная беседа с UT-5278 прошла хорошо и что UT-5278 была взволнована и благодарна за возможность лично встретиться с Хаксом. Юте не свойственно подхалимство, поэтому Хакс прочитал сообщение с долей искреннего удовольствия, хотя ему не слишком понравилось, что человек, ответственный за миссию, может разволноваться из-за встречи с кем бы то ни было. Поэтому он доволен тем, что вид у UT-5278 бесстрастный и серьезный, и она держится уважительно, но без всякого страха. Еще ему нравится, что выговор у нее правильный, как у образованных людей, выросших в городе, подчиненном Первоначальному порядку, хотя она провела первые восемь лет жизни в каком-то захолустном приюте.

\- Как вы представляете себе миссию, которую описала вам Юта? – спрашивает Хакс. – Я хотел бы услышать, как опишете ее вы сами.

\- Первым шагом будет побег, - начинает UT-5278. – Я сбегу, якобы под впечатлением от предательства FN-2178, попытаюсь выйти на связь с Сопротивлением, попрошу амнистию как сдавшаяся добровольно и предложу выдать секреты Ордена Первоначального порядка в обмен на безопасное укрытие. В случае успеха первого шага я передам им достоверную информацию, подготовленную вышестоящими офицерами, чтобы войти в доверие к командованию Сопротивления, и продолжу снабжать их ложной информацией, отбирая ее таким образом, чтобы оставаться нераскрытой как можно дольше. Я установлю дружеские связи с бойцами Сопротивления, в том числе с теми из вышестоящих, с кем буду взаимодействовать по роду службы, и буду передавать Ордену разведданные о Сопротивлении и его стратегии по личному тайному комму, который…, - осекшись, она смотрит на Юту и немного распрямляет плечи. - В общем, коммандер Юта сказала, что мне придется проглотить устройство, прежде чем я проникну на базу Сопротивления, поскольку там меня наверняка обыщут на предмет такого оборудования.

\- Насколько понимаю, вы не возражаете насчет этого.

\- Разумеется, нет, сэр. Прошу прощения… Когда я упомянула об этой части моей миссии, то поняла, что, возможно, не стоит обсуждать подобную деталь в вашем присутствии.

\- Все в полном порядке, - Хакс бросает взгляд на Юту, пряча усмешку. – У вас есть подходящее устройство, которое она сможет проглотить и… извлечь позже? Его не засекут? А если ее просканируют?

\- Это великолепный образчик оборудования для слежки, - объясняет Юта. – Его невозможно засечь сканерами. Передатчик работает на большое расстояние, и сигнал тоже может засечь только принимающая сторона, так сказать. Я совершенно уверена, что она сможет пронести устройство на базу Сопротивления и регулярно передавать нам сведения, оставаясь нераскрытой, если будет соблюдать осторожность. Я не сомневаюсь, что она сможет успешно скрывать устройство во время миссии. UT-5278 замечательно точно исполняет приказы. Это одна из причин, по которой я выбрала ее для выполнения этой задачи.

\- Отлично.

Хаксу все больше нравится план по мере его проработки. Он отгоняет неприятную мысль о предостережении Рена и переводит взгляд на UT-5278.

\- Продолжайте, - говорит он.

\- Когда пройдет достаточное количество времени, - отвечает UT-5278, - и когда атака будет наиболее эффективной с точки зрения количества и качества потерь противника, я воспользуюсь тем оружием, которое без их ведома пронесу с собой, чтобы совершить масштабную диверсию на самой значимой из баз Сопротивления, к которым у меня будет доступ.

\- Верно, - говорит Хакс. – А затем?

\- Вполне вероятно, что я погибну, исполняя свой долг, сэр, но это не умаляет моего энтузиазма и желания участвовать в миссии. Коммандер Юта объяснила, насколько важна эта миссия, и упомянула, что приказ исходит от высшего командующего Орденом. Для меня это почетная задача, за которую стоит отдать жизнь, и я всегда была готова с радостью отдать жизнь за Первоначальный порядок, сэр.

Она не произнесла имени Сноука, возможно, потому, что, как и многие другие, считает его священным или боится произносить вслух. За это Хакс снимает несколько баллов, но остальное произвело на него наилучшее впечатление.

\- В батальоне вас прозвали Шлюзовая, - говорит Хакс, наблюдая, не вздрогнет ли она. Но нет, лицо у нее совершенно спокойное, и она ждет следующего вопроса. – Возможно, вы хотите что-то сказать мне на этот счет?

\- Я благодарна вам за то, что вы разрешили мне лично казнить UT-8587, сэр. Если позволите, по моему мнению, нет ничего более отвратительного и жалкого, чем штурмовик, ставящий свои желания превыше приказов Ордена. У нас не может быть личных желаний, никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах. Я и мечтать не могла, что мне представится возможность лично вас поблагодарить, и, поскольку мой коммандер не возражает, я хочу сказать вам, что каждый раз, когда я слышу свое прозвище, я чувствую гордость за то, что помогла Ордену поддерживать дисциплину штурмовиков на должном уровне, а также за то, что служу под командованием генерала, который дал мне возможность показать пример и сыграть небольшую, но, как я надеюсь, важную роль в укреплении уставных отношений.

Хакс несколько ошеломлен - событие нечастое. Он смотрит на Юту. Та улыбается.

\- Если вы так относитесь к штурмовикам, нарушившим наш устав, - говорит Хакс, - могу представить, что вы должны чувствовать в отношении FN-2187.

Хакс отмечает, что при этих словах у UT-5278 не получается полностью скрыть эмоции. Это едва заметно: немного напрягаются плечи, чуть дергается нижняя губа. Особенно заметно, что в глазах у нее вспыхивает ярость, а простодушное лицо на секунду превращается в маску убийцы, но она тут же берет себя в руки и прячет свои чувства.

\- В некоторой степени мое горячее желание принять участие в миссии вызвано тем, что я хотела бы убить FN-2187 лично, сэр.

\- Вот как.

\- Я понимаю, что при исполнении служебных обязанностей не должна ставить себе личные цели помимо предписанных, но я обсуждала данный вопрос с коммандером Ютой, и она согласилась, что справедливое возмездие для FN-2187 может считаться одной из значимых целей этой миссии.

\- Разумеется, - отвечает Хакс. Он вспоминает тот обмен любезностями с Реном после того, как предатель и заложник угнали СИД-истребитель. «Дроид угнал истребитель?» Эта ядовитая ремарка Рена до сих пор приводит Хакса в бешенство. Воспоминание так и лезет в голову, и у него непроизвольно дергается верхняя губа. Если UT-5278 и замечает это, то виду не подает.

\- Мне кажется, вы подходящий кандидат для этой миссии, - говорит Хакс, выдерживая ее немигающий взгляд. – Вплоть до того, что я готов присвоить вам кодовое имя, которое вы будете использовать на базе Сопротивления.

Он уже подобрал такое: Пелла, распространенное имя для девочек на его родной планете, значащее что-то вроде «невинный цветок». Возможно, это перебор, но ему нравится думать, что он всадит нож, наделенный таким именем, в самое нутро сопротивления.

\- Вы ведь не назоветесь им Шлюзовой, - скупо улыбнувшись, добавляет он. Она кивает.

\- Я жду вашего окончательного решения, сэр, - говорит она. – И что бы вы ни решили, знайте, − даже под угрозой смерти я и слова никому не вымолвлю об этой секретной миссии.

\- Лейтенант, - резко осаживает ее Юта, будто та наговорила лишнего. – Разумеется, генерал Хакс об этом знает. Вы бы не сидели здесь, будь у меня хоть малейшее сомнение, что вы при каких-то обстоятельствах можете выдать то, что здесь обсуждалось.

\- Прошу прощения, коммандер.

UT-5278 смотрит на Хакса. Он замечает, как она сглатывает и ее горло дергается под черным воротом футболки.

– Приношу извинения, генерал.

\- Не стоит, - Хакс отвечает так главным образом, чтобы позлить Юту. – Вы произвели на меня хорошее впечатление, лейтенант.

Хакс встает, и Юта и UT-5278 тут же поднимаются с кресел: спины идеально прямые, обе – воплощенная точно отмеренная почтительность.

\- Я сообщу вашему коммандеру, как только приму окончательное решение.

\- Спасибо, генерал. Для меня честь стать кандидатом для этой миссии.

Хакс бросает взгляд на Юту, когда она направляется к выходу. Кажется, ее не слишком уязвило то, что своей репликой он смягчил ее отповедь младшему по званию; Юта кивает ему, когда он тоже направляется к двери. Он выходит, скрывая довольную улыбку и готовый чуть ли не подпрыгнуть, желание, ему обычно не свойственное. План сработает, и в пекло Рена вместе с его упражнениями в медитации. Эта девочка (точнее, по всей вероятности, женщина, но на вид она совсем девочка, и при этом превосходно владеет собой, что идеально выписывается в план) отправится в самое проклятущее сердце Сопротивления, точно искусно сработанная, несравнимая по разрушительной мощи бомба, и изнутри разорвет их жалкий идеализм в клочья.

Едва командующие Сопротивления взглянут в это исполненное надежды, доверчивое лицо, как тут же самодовольно решат, что они одни способны оценить и оправдать подобное доверие. Но Хакс уверен: UT-5278 искренне верит в Первоначальный порядок и установленные им законы. Один из офицеров, предшественник Юты, отметил в досье UT-5278, что она особенно эмоционально изъявляет преданность Первоначальному порядку и считает, что служба в рядах штурмовиков спасла ее от бессмысленной, полной тяжкого труда и горя жизни, сиротской судьбы без всяких привязанностей. Пусть Хакс не владеет Силой, но он разбирается в людях, и уж тем более в собственных подчиненных. Лейтенант Шлюзовая подходит для миссии как никто.

У него едва не кружится голова от предвкушения грядущего успеха, но тут из-за угла возникает Рен и быстрым тяжелым шагом направляется к нему. В правой руке он держит увесистый с виду черный мешок, и когда Рен подходит ближе, Хаксу слышится, что в мешке вроде бы звякает металл.

\- Рен, - коротко бросает Хакс, когда они сходятся. Ему не хочется сразу же портить себе настроение. Рен смотрит сердито и, возможно, он зол на Хакса; он щурится, когда Хакс подходит ближе.

\- Обожди, - говорит Рен, когда Хакс проходит мимо. Хакс подавляет стон и, вскинув брови, поворачивается на каблуках. Рен копается в своем мешке. Хакс с ужасом (они ведь находятся не в каком-нибудь пустынном коридоре, а в людном зале недалеко от мостика) смотрит, как Рен вытаскивает его командирскую фуражку и сует ему в руки.

\- Ты ее уронил, - произносит Рен, а Хакс пытается испепелить его взглядом.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Хакс, так стиснув зубы, что, кажется, вот-вот сломает один из них. Очень-очень осторожно он оглядывается по сторонам, проверяя, не заметил ли кто-нибудь произошедшего. Никто не смотрит в их направлении, но неподалеку к стене отступили несколько офицеров, ожидая, пока он пройдет.

\- Что еще ты носишь в этом мешке? – интересуется Хакс, быстро пряча фуражку под шинель. Она помялась и пахнет постелью Рена, хотя, возможно, он чувствует запах не ее, а самого Рена.

\- Прочее содержимое этого мешка не имеет к тебе никакого отношения, − отвечает Рен и продолжает смотреть так, будто это Хакс устроил нечто инфантильное и нелепое посреди этого проклятущего корабля. Рен уходит, а Хакс кипит от ярости. Хорошее настроение бесследно испаряется.

Хакс серьезно задумывается над тем, не вернуться ли в свою каюту и не покрушить ли там мебель и заодно поорать во всю глотку, благо стены звуконепроницаемые, но нет, раньше он себе такого не позволял и сейчас не станет, даже из-за придурочного поведения Рена. Эта последняя сцена просто вне конкуренции. Он чувствует фуражку под шинелью, проходя мимо офицеров, которые все еще стоят у стены, отдавая ему честь. Ему кажется, что фуражка – это боевая граната, от которой ему не избавиться, и, хуже того, напоминание, что он сам поставил себя в уязвимое положение и теперь зависит от выходок психа, который, похоже, на него обиделся… Интересно, из-за чего именно? Из-за того, что он уступил его желаниям в постели, пил с ним бренди, или Рен настолько расстроился из-за того, что Хакс ушел потихоньку, не разбудив его? Да гори оно все синим пламенем, чтоб его.

Хакс заходит в ближайший туалет и, ухватившись за края раковины, дышит через нос и созерцает кран. Когда желание пинать стены проходит, он смачивает лицо водой и еще раз проверяет, что в туалете больше никого нет. Сделав глубокий вдох, он промокает лицо одноразовым полотенцем и надевает фуражку. Нужно будет отдать ее в чистку, но пока сойдет и так, носить можно. Он аккуратно поправляет фуражку и зло смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале, а в голове у него раздается отцовский голос.

Вот что бывает, когда нарушаешь протокол. Плакала твоя карьера, если не соблюдать правила, которые для того и были придуманы, чтобы уберечь тебя от позорных поступков.

Но в уставе Ордена Первоначального порядка нет статьи, запрещающей Хаксу трахаться с Реном, у которого даже нет официального звания в существующей иерархии.

Хакс с силой бьет себя по щеке, осознав, что возражает призраку отца по поводу того, допустимо ли ему спать с Кайло Реном. Надо, чтобы Рен исчез с этого корабля до того, как он окончательно тронется умом. До планеты Сноука еще пятнадцать часов полета – и хоть бы они побыстрее закончились.

\- О… прошу прощения, сэр.

Хакс оборачивается, – на пороге стоит младший офицер. Сначала офицер заметно вздрагивает, а потом замирает по стойке смирно и вскидывает руку, отдавая честь.

\- Проходите, не стесняйтесь, - роняет Хакс сквозь стиснутые зубы и направляется к двери. Младший офицер торопливо уступает ему дорогу, продолжая отдавать честь. Вроде бы его зовут Болтон, а впрочем, неважно.

\- Сэр, - робко произносит предполагаемый Болтон, когда Хакс проходит мимо. Хакс поворачивается и устремляет на него взгляд, способный расплавить лед, в котором читается: только посмей ляпнуть что-нибудь не то. Хакс лично вышвырнет его из шлюза, если заметит в его тоне хоть тень неуважения.

\- Я… Баркер искал вас, сэр, - произносит Болтон. – Что-то насчет срочного вызова по голосвязи.

Разумеется, его вызывает Сноук, разумеется. Хакс делает глубокий вдох и кивает, медленно переводя дыхание.

\- Хорошо. Спасибо, Болтон.

Офицер открывает рот, возможно, чтобы поправить Хакса относительно своего имени, но в итоге благоразумно решает промолчать и снова козыряет, когда Хакс направляется к двери.

Хакс приходит в комнату с голоэкраном, ожидая встретить там Рена, но видит там только Сноука. Сноук выглядит как обычно: то ли борется со сном, точно престарелый дядюшка на торжественном обеде, то ли подумывает, не убить ли всех на борту этого корабля щелчком пальцев.

\- Верховный Лидер, - в знак приветствия говорит Хакс, сжимая руки за спиной. – Надеюсь, вам пришлось ждать не слишком долго.

По крайне мере, эту фразу он произносит искренне. Сноук молча изучает Хакса, и только слабое движение его плеч вверх и вниз позволяет понять, что голопередача не зависла. Кем бы он ни был, он хотя бы дышит.

\- Расскажи мне про твой план нанести удар в сердце Сопротивления, - произносит Сноук.

И Хакс рассказывает. Он старается говорить бесстрастно, как будто просто выносит план на одобрение, не испытывая в нем горячей заинтересованности. Он старательно не упоминает о том, что узнал сегодня утром о UT-5278, хотя, возможно, в присутствии Сноука, сверлящего его взглядом, это бесполезно. Хакс просто говорит, что лично проверил UT-5278, и она подходит идеально.

Хакс завершает изложение плана. Сноук молчит. Он пристально смотрит Хаксу в глаза, будто в очередной раз проверяя, хватит ли Хаксу смелости выдерживать давящий взгляд, устремленный на него с высоты имперского шагохода. Хакс, как и всегда, выдерживает. Он стоит, совершенно неподвижный, как и старый маг.

\- Вы хорошо справились, - говорит Сноук.

Такого никогда не случалось раньше: Сноук никогда не хвалил даже Рена, не то что Хакса, с которым Верховный Лидер обычно обращался, как с полезным служебным дроидом, присутствие которого приходится терпеть.

\- Немедленно приступайте к исполнению плана, - продолжает Сноук. – Он полностью соответствует моим замыслам.

Услышав это, Хакс молчит; в груди зарождается холод, постепенно пробирающий до самого нутра. Не устрой Рен это представление с фуражкой, Хакс, вероятно, поблагодарил бы Сноука и ушел, но раз так:

\- Я рад это слышать. Рен высказал некоторые опасения.

Он тут же жалеет о своих словах. Рен выказал ему доверие, а он предал его перед Сноуком – неверный стратегический ход; Хакс ничего не выигрывает и ставит себя под удар, если в словах Рена, сказанных ему в личной беседе, есть хотя бы доля правды. Его обдает жаром, на висках проступает пот. Сноук моргает. Хакс совершенно уверен, что видит такое впервые, хотя, возможно, он и ошибается. Раньше он не следил так пристально за малейшим движением Верховного Лидера.

\- Не берите в голову, генерал, - произносит Сноук. Он говорит небрежно, таким же тоном Хакс смягчил отповедь Юты, когда она отчитала UT-5278 в конференц-зале. – Кайло Рен не дисциплинирован, он только начинает раскрывать все возможности своей силы. Его опасения о будущем порождены его привязанностями в настоящем. Они могут затуманивать и искажать провидческие образы, исходящие, по-видимому, от Силы. Именно поэтому я потребовал доставить его сюда: ему необходимо завершить обучение. Он будет лишен всех привязанностей и, избавившись от них, увидит окружающее ясно, таким, каково оно есть.

Каких привязанностей? К Хаксу? Он кивает, глядя на Сноука снизу вверх, как будто понял все сказанное; капелька пота дрожит на его виске и, кажется, вот-вот скользнет вниз по щеке.

\- Что ж, хорошо. Я начну приготовления, необходимые для исполнения плана, - говорит Хакс.

\- Разумеется. Теперь оставьте меня, генерал, и займитесь этим. По неотложным вопросам докладывайте по моему каналу.

\- Да, Верховный Лидер.

Хакс, как никогда прежде, рад попрощаться со Сноуком, но поворачиваться спиной к его голопроекции кажется неправильным, опасным, и Хакс всей кожей ощущает, что Сноук еще здесь, провожает его взглядом. Хакс быстро покидает комнату и едва не врезается в Рена.

\- Что ты тут делаешь?

Они буквально произносят это одновременно, хмуро глядя друг на друга. Хакс фыркает от смеха, еще не совсем опомнившись после нервной встряски. Рен не выказывает никакой веселости.

\- Он вызвал меня, - объясняет Хакс. – Он не… он не говорил дожидаться тебя.

\- Мне было сказано подождать, - Рен бросает на Хакса быстрый внимательный взгляд, будто подозревает, что Сноук в его отсутствие выдал Хаксу незаслуженную награду. – Я не знал, что он… уже разговаривает с тобой.

\- Ну, наверно…

Рен заходит в комнату, не дослушав Хакса, его плечи напряжены. Хакс делает за его спиной непристойный жест и уходит, раздумывая, куда делся тот мешок, который нес Рен, и что в нем было. Он возвращается в свою каюту и снова смачивает водой лицо, чтобы унять чувство жжения под кожей. Склонившись над раковиной, он отрывисто дышит и напоминает себе, что завтра Рен покинет корабль и Сноук займется его обучением. Будет лишать его… лишать его каких-то там привязанностей. Хорошо, отлично, великолепно. Хакса это более чем устраивает.

Оставшуюся часть дня Хакс проводит в своем кабинете по соседству с мостиком; он анализирует стоимость потери персонала, рассчитывая, скольких штурмовиков должна убить UT-5278, чтобы ее постановочный побег показался правдоподобным остальному экипажу. Если UT-5278 не слишком охотно согласится убивать сослуживцев, Хакс просто напомнит ей, что погибнуть так – честь для них, поскольку таким образом они посодействуют исполнению благородного плана и помогут нанести удар в самое сердце Сопротивления. Хотя он пытается выкинуть лишние мысли из головы, его энтузиазм несколько остыл после встреч со Сноуком и Реном, но теперь ничего не поделаешь. Сноук отдал приказ, и Хаксу остается только привести план в исполнение. Даже если Хакс поверит в бредовые заявления Рена, у него нет полномочий возражать Сноуку, пока нет. Хакс смотрит перед собой застывшим взглядом, вдруг припомнив замечание Сноука, от которого у него мороз прошел по коже: «Это полностью соответствует моим замыслам».

Он отгоняет неприятное чувство и снова концентрируется на цифрах. Предпочтительно, чтобы UT-5278 во время своего театрального побега убила только одного штурмовика, таким образом, потери будут минимальными, но по всей вероятности ей придется убить двоих, если не троих. Ее побег должен быть разыгран как по нотам, и на подготовку одной логистики уйдет несколько дней. Хакс рад, что ему предстоит эта работа. Сейчас ему именно это и нужно: сосредоточиться на конкретной, стратегически сложной задаче.

Сосредоточенно размышлять во время ужина в кают-компании не получается, мешает болтовня офицеров, им ведь невдомек, что он занят грандиозными замыслами. Юта ест у себя в каюте, чтобы не отвлекаться от работы. Хакс раздумывал, не заказать ли ужин себе в комнату, но его отец часто высмеивал преподавателей Академии, которые так поступали. Самодовольные снобы, говорил он. Хотя сам Брендол Хакс-старший был представителем элиты, заносчивым и самодовольным. Он знал об этом, но не хотел выставлять напоказ. Веди себя любезно только в том случае, если притворство помогает тебе достичь цели, - часто говорил он. Впрочем, наверно, он кого-то перефразировал. Его отец не охотно произносил речи, по крайней мере, перед Хаксом; обычно он подкреплял эти свои сраные фразочки ледяным взглядом либо поворачивался к Хаксу спиной, стоило тому заговорить. «У твоего брата никогда не возникало таких проблем, когда он был в твоем возрасте».

\- Хакс!

Рен стоит на пороге кают-компании и окликает Хакса во весь голос, так что все, - все! – поворачиваются и переводят взгляд с Рена на Хакса.

Хакс с ненавистью смотрит Рену в глаза, чувствуя, как тело обдает жаром. Схватить бы вилку и нацелить на него как оружие. Подавив этот порыв, Хакс встает. Рен тоже зол, и Хаксу приходит в голову, что дело может кончиться дракой, на глазах у всех собравшихся здесь офицеров. Возможно, Сноук сказал Рену о том, что Хакс предал его доверие. Или Рен понял сам, он же провидец. Хакс готовится ощутить на горле невидимую руку или полететь на пол от удара вполне реальной руки, но когда он подходит к Рену, тот только жестко и холодно смотрит на него.

\- Какого черта тебе надо? – очень тихо, сквозь зубы, спрашивает Хакс. – Ты не можешь просто…

Рен хватает Хакса за плечо, склоняется к нему и говорит ему прямо в ухо, так что вся эта сцена становится хуже в тысячу раз. Разумеется, Рен умеет все испортить и никогда не упустит случая это сделать.

\- Если ты придешь в мою каюту сегодня вечером, - тихо произносит Рену ему в ухо, - приходи готовым к тому, что я тебя оттрахаю. Я не о том, чтобы ты этого хотел. Ты уже этого хочешь, прямо здесь, прямо сейчас. Я о том, чтобы ты уже был растянут, потому что я больше не сделаю тебе такого одолжения. Если ты явишься в мою каюту, то, ради твоего же блага, будь готовым, что я загоню тебе, едва ты переступишь порог.

Рен отпускает его и уходит.

Хакс обмирает, все внутри него корчится, вспыхивает и осыпается пеплом. Позади него снова звякают столовые приборы, но офицеры молчат. Хакс не может вернуться к столу: лицо у него пылает, а еще у него встал, и форменные брюки этого не скрывают. Он ждет несколько секунд, распрямляет плечи и выходит из кают-компании, чувствуя себя совершенно уничтоженным. И Рену даже не пришлось его бить.

Выходя, он снимает шинель с вешалки и, прикрывая не спадающую эрекцию, добирается до своей каюты. Войдя, он приваливается спиной к двери; руки у него чуть дрожат. Нет, нет, хватит с него. Рен не смеет говорить с ним так и ожидать при этом… Но…

Немного опомнившись, Хакс сбрасывает шинель и фуражку. Лицо у него все еще горит. У него есть два варианта: убить Рена, но тогда Сноук будет недоволен и жизнь самого Хакса окажется под угрозой, или, как предложил Рен, прийти в его каюту и узнать, что случится дальше.

Хакс выжидает час, но мысли его сосредоточены не на работе. Он пытается заняться делом, читает сообщения на комме, но слова ускользают, а вместо них снова и снова вспоминается то, что сказал Рен: будь растянут, ради твоего же блага, потому что я сразу же загоню тебе. Хакс отодвигает комм и говорит себе, что вся эта лихорадка – симптом того, что он пренебрегал своими человеческими потребностями, которые иногда все-таки нуждаются в удовлетворении. Он больше не может ждать несколько лет, даже если секс, который ему предлагают, таков, что приходится сжимать зубы и терпеть. Он будет внимательнее относиться к себе в будущем, будет дрочить, что, наверно, станет проще теперь, когда вместо старых кошмаров у него есть множество воспоминаний о потрясающей ебле. Он придумает какую-нибудь систему для удовлетворения своих потребностей, не доводя дела до крайности, как сейчас, потому что это не должно повториться. Он отбрасывает мысль, что это в любом случае больше не повторится, независимо от его желания, ведь, насколько он видит, вокруг нет никого, похожего на Рена. А Рен скоро исчезнет, осталось чуть больше десяти часов.

Хорошо, отлично, чудесно. Хакс идет в ванную и расстегивает ремень, потом брюки.

Обычно он не растягивает себя сам: это недостойно, ниже его. Его приятно волнует мысль о том, что те, кто делают это для него, обслуживают его, хотя им кажется, что это он удовлетворяет их желания. Что ж, иногда так и есть… так было. В конце концов, ему стало нравиться притворно подчиняться тем, кто берет его, хотя про себя он знает: это не они его берут, это он забирает часть другого человека, владеет ей, использует ее. Он стонет и щедро наносит на пальцы смазку, пытаясь убедить себя, что то же самое чувствовал и с другими, не только с Реном. Возможно, с другими он чувствовал себя почти так же… Неважно. Он вводит в себя пальцы, другой рукой ухватившись за раковину. Лицо у него горит, член твердый.

Конечно, это недостойно, он перестарался со смазкой, будет неловко идти к Рену на негнущихся ногах, но ощущения неожиданно приятные, и Хакс наваливается на раковину, а потом оседает, кончая. Он моет руки, промокает влажным полотенцем горящие щеки, приводит в порядок волосы. Ни к чему больше тянуть время; он просто пойдет к Рену и получит то, чего хочет: развлечение, удовольствие, большой член в своей заднице, забавную чушь, которую Рен будет шептать ему в ухо… но он по-прежнему не решается посмотреть на себя в зеркало. Он надевает брюки, застегивает ремень, накидывает на плечи шинель, некоторое время пристально смотрит на фуражку и все-таки решает ее надеть.

Унизительно идти в каюту Рена вот так, хотя никто не знает, почему он шагает чуть напряженнее, чем обычно. Часть смазки уже вытекла, и ему приходится напрягать мышцы, чтобы удержать остальное. Вполне возможно, некоторые младшие офицеры шутят, что он ходит с палкой в заднице. Младшие офицеры всегда так шутят, трусливым шепотом, от зависти. К счастью, идти до каюты Рена недалеко. Хакс прижимает ладонь к датападу, чтобы уведомить о своем приходе, горячо надеясь, что Рен не ушел куда-нибудь. Он не выдержит еще один такой проход по кораблю. Ну, или предпочел бы его не повторять. Он радостно переводит дух, когда дверь скользит в сторону, и переступает порог, готовый к тому, что на него набросятся в ту же секунду.

Но ничего подобного не происходит. Дверь закрывается, в каюте тихо. Свет в гостиной и спальне приглушен до пятидесяти процентов: предметы видны, но не ясно, будто ранним вечером в туманный день. Хакс так и стоит у двери, как дурак, с колотящимся сердцем и растянутой задницей, и ему приходит в голову, что, возможно, это ловушка. Рен наверняка знает, либо от Сноука, либо угадал чутьем, что Хакс без долгих раздумий выдал его. Правда, потом-то он задумался, но было слишком поздно.

\- Иди сюда.

Это не голос Рена, но этот голос тоже ему знаком, знаком с тех пор, когда еще не началась вся эта непростая история. Хакс медленно идет вперед, с трудом переводя дыхание; ему кажется, что сердце колотится где-то в горле, у самой гортани. Когда он доходит до двери спальни, его опасения подтверждаются: Рен где-то нашел еще одну маску. Он сидит на кровати, привалившись спиной к стене, в маске, прикрепленной к шлему, полностью одетый, накинув на голову капюшон. Эта маска очень похожа на старую, только на ней то ли больше, то ли меньше металлических полосок, Хакс не может сказать точно, он никогда раньше не считал полоски на маске Рена, а сейчас не в состоянии их сосчитать. Эта маска напоминает старую, но в ней есть что-то более зловещее, возможно, потому что дыхательный аппарат у нее шире, и она больше похожа на маску Вейдера.

\- Где ты ее достал? – спрашивает Хакс, в то время как Рен по-прежнему молчит, вероятно, пристально разглядывая его.

\- Сделал, - отвечает Рен. Неприятно слышать изменившееся звучание его голоса. И не смотреть ему в глаза, когда он говорит.

\- Сделал? – недоверчиво переспрашивает Хакс. – Здесь, на корабле?

\- Да. Как ты знаешь, тут есть мастерская. А я умею работать по металлу.

\- Умеешь работать по металлу, ну, надо же.

\- Именно, - Рен складывает на колене затянутые в перчатки ладони. – Собственно говоря, тот вуки, который подстрелил меня из самострела, и научил меня работать с металлом.

\- Это…, - Хакс обводит взглядом комнату; эти слова Рена, снова облачившегося в доспехи, выводят его из равновесия сильнее, чем любые угрозы. – Странно это слышать.

\- Но это правда.

\- Охотно верю. История твоей жизни полна волнующих событий. Знаешь, у меня сложилось впечатление, что ты позвал меня сюда, чтобы потрахаться на прощанье, но если тебе больше хочется предаваться воспоминаниям о том, как ты работал по металлу вместе с вуки, я, пожалуй, пойду.

\- Нет. Иди сюда.

Хакс без промедлений подходит ближе, а то Рен решит еще, что он напуган. Ему даже любопытно узнать, чем это все закончится, хотя к любопытству примешивается настороженность, которой не было в прошлые два раза, когда он подходил к кровати Рена. Он не слишком уверен в том, что случится дальше, и сомневается, что ему это понравится.

\- Чего ты ждешь? – спрашивает Рен, когда Хакс останавливается рядом с кроватью, настороженно глядя на него. Рен не двигается, одна его нога вытянута на кровати, другая свисает с матраса, сапогом упираясь в пол. – Раздевайся.

Хакс, внешне совершенно невозмутимый, снимает шинель. Наверняка, Рен хочет, чтобы он снова спросил про маску: не где он ее взял, а почему он ее надел. Но Хакс не доставит ему такого удовольствия. Он раздевается медленно, словно перед сильным настороженным хищником, который может броситься в любую секунду, а еще потому, что ему нравится раздеваться под взглядом Рена, хотя он предпочел бы видеть при этом его лицо.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я снял маску, - говорит Рен. Насмешливые нотки в его голосе раздражают еще сильнее, когда он говорит через эту штуковину.

\- Как пожелаешь, - отвечает Хакс. Он стягивает перчатки, снимает ремень и начинает расстегивать китель. Обычно он сдавался и позволял Рену заглянуть в его мысли, но сейчас, чувствуя растущий интерес Рена, он сопротивляется и считает пуговицы, чтобы очистить сознание. Рен тихонько смеется. От этого смеха сквозь маску у Хакса по шее ползут мурашки. И все-таки, он не столько напуган, сколько разочарован. Что бы там ни собирался устроить Рен, Хакс представлял все совсем не так, когда шел сюда с растянутой задницей. Сняв сапоги и носки, он спускает белье и брюки, отшвыривает все в сторону и подходит к кровати.

\- Фуражку тоже, - говорит Рен. – Сними ее.

После вчерашних утех реплика звучит нарочито грубо, и если Рен хотел выставить Хакса дураком, у него это получилось. Хакс делает, как велено, и бросает фуражку на столик рядом с кроватью. Рен расстегивает штаны и достает член, наблюдая, как возбуждается Хакс. У Рена тоже стоит… очень неплохо стоит, на самом деле. Хакс догадывается, что Рен ждал его весь этот час, а, может, и весь день. Теперь, когда его пока нетронутый член гордо торчит в направлении Рена, Хакс готов признать, что весь день предвкушал эту минуту, пусть она и означает предательство его лучших побуждений, предвкушал повторение того, о чем пожалеет, едва оно закончится. Впрочем, это же в последний раз.

\- Приступай, - говорит Рен и раздвигает ноги, чтобы Хакс мог стать между ними на колени. – Мы оба знаем, что ты хочешь взять его в рот.

Хакс не уверен, встать ли ему на колени на полу или на кровати, но… к черту все, неправда. Он хочет стоять на полу, и он опускается вниз на неверных ногах, не отрывая глаз от лица Рена… точнее, от маски, скрывающей его лицо.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я снял маску, - повторяет Рен. Хакс пожимает плечами и коротко дразняще проводит языком по его члену. Хакс краснеет от того, как ему хочется сделать это снова, хотя обычно он спокойно обходится без этого. У Рена приятный вкус; Хаксу приходит в голову, что он впервые касается языком его тела.

\- Еще, - произносит Рен, стараясь, чтобы слова звучали, как бесстрастное приказание. Но у него сбивается дыхание, это слышно даже сквозь маску.

Хакс проводит языком от основания члена до головки, не спуская глаз с маски Рена. Сквозь прежнюю маску Хакс иногда мог различить блеск его глаз ниже изогнутых металлических полос, если свет падал удачно, но эту маску Рен сделал так, чтобы не показывать Хаксу ничего, даже, когда он на грани, как сейчас. Но Хакс уверен, что полностью владеет вниманием Рена, когда облизывает его снова, сдерживая стон удовольствия от жара на своем языке, и внезапно ему хочется делать это всю ночь и кончить без рук, если получится отсасывать Рену достаточно долго. Хаксу уже приходилось такое испытывать, однажды… не по собственной воле. Впервые в жизни он хочет показать кому-то, Рену, заносчивому придурку, прячущему лицо под маской, как умело он может использовать рот, когда того хочет. Когда действительно этого хочет.

Когда он полностью забирает член в рот, ему кажется, что он пробует какое-то лакомство с далекой планеты, на которую не рассчитывал снова вернуться или где никогда не бывал. Член толстый, слишком длинный, чтобы Хакс мог забрать его в рот целиком; он растягивает рот Хакса, и от этого ощущения его собственный член начинает сочиться смазкой; укус под челюстью болезненно пульсирует. Хакс поднимает голову, чтобы забрать в рот крупную головку, а потом снова скользит вниз; он готов продолжать, но Рен хватает его за волосы и поднимает его голову. Рен почти задыхается под этой своей маской; Хаксу легко представить, как должно быть ему жарко, как ему не хватает воздуха.

\- Поднимайся, - говорит Рен. – Ко мне на колени.

Хакс делает, как велено, и забирается на колени к Рену, - тот закидывает на кровать и вторую ногу. Когда Хакс подается назад, на готовый для него член, Рен сжимает его запястья и дергает на себя, прижимая к своему животу. Хакс отшатывается, подальше от маски, и упирается в член Рена. Тот приходится ему точно в ложбинку между ягодицами и почти достает до поясницы, поддерживая его сзади.

\- Не сейчас, - говорит Рен. Он продолжает сжимать запястья Хакса руками, затянутыми в перчатки, и сжимает сильнее, чем нужно. Член Хакса немного опадает: это из-за маски, из-за мыслей о потном лице Рена под ней. Мысль о лице Рена… о самом Рене… о том, что он где-то не здесь, словно наблюдает из соседней комнаты.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я снял маску, - снова повторяет Рен. Хакс стонет и дергается, хотя на самом деле не хочет освобождаться от его хватки.

\- Тебе нужно, чтобы я произнес это вслух? – спрашивает Хакс. – Тебе это так необходимо, ребенок-переросток?

\- Нет. Тебе не нужно говорить мне, чего ты хочешь. Я вижу это в тебе. Чувствую.

\- Поздравляю, я так…

\- Скажи мне почему. Почему ты хочешь, чтобы я ее снял?

Хакс откидывается назад, по-прежнему упираясь в член Рена, и всматривается в него. Не в него, в маску. Хакс не собирается объяснять, почему он хочет увидеть лицо Рена, настоящее лицо. Он не знает, как выразить это словами, даже мысленно. Рен ведет ладонью по левому бедру Хакса и крепко прижимает его к своему колену. Другой рукой он стиснул его запястье так крепко, что она почти дрожит.

\- Ты можешь не напрягаться так, - думает Хакс, не уверенный, что Рен его услышит. – Я не уйду.

\- Почему тебе это важно? – спрашивает Рен. – В маске я или нет… Если она тебе не нравится, можешь отвернуться от меня, пока я тебя беру. Ты все равно получишь то, зачем пришел. Тебя оттрахает тот же член, разницы никакой.

Хакс фыркает.

\- Сам послушай, что ты несешь. Что с тобой, очередной истерический припадок? Какой же ты ребенок.

\- Так повернитесь ко мне спиной, генерал. Опуститесь на член, вы ведь для этого пришли. Я знаю, что ты готовил себя. Я почувствовал это на расстоянии. Как ты прогнулся ради меня. Мне даже не нужно было находиться в комнате.

Хакс устало встряхивает головой. Кажется, они пошли по кругу.

\- Через девять часов ты покинешь этот корабль, - произносит он.

\- И что?

«Блядь, так дай мне на тебя посмотреть».

Хакс не собирается произносить это вслух. Он сглатывает слова и ждет.

Должно быть, Рен его услышал, а, может, и без того собирался снять маску. Рен ведь любит вести себя театрально, напоказ. Он отпускает запястье Хакса, убирает руку с бедра и тянется отсоединить маску. Он снимает ее и шлем, капюшон падает с его головы. Его волосы немного влажные от пота, но от них хорошо пахнет, тем его шампунем, а еще будто бы чем-то земным, и Хаксу хочется очутиться на какой-нибудь живой планете, а не в холодных стенах корабля или космической базы. В общем-то, тело Рена вполне его устроит. Глаза Рена совсем темные, но ярко блестят, и шрам, рассекающий его резкие черты, неожиданно кажется тоньше и бледнее, не таким свежим.

\- Ты…, - Хакс невольно тянется к шраму. Но, заметив свое движение, роняет руку Рену на грудь. Рен неглубоко вздыхает, его губы вздрагивают.

\- Я нанес на него лекарство. Ту мазь, что дал врач. Наверно, слишком поздно.

\- Нет, он…, - Хакс пожимает плечами, - выглядит лучше.

\- Но он не исчез.

\- Ну, да. Он тебе не нравится?

\- Тебе он не нравился.

\- Мне… Что?

Хакс не знает, кто из них больше смущен тем, что происходит сейчас. Ему трудно смотреть Рену в глаза, хотя он получил, что хотел: маска и шлем лежат возле него на кровати. Впрочем, у Хакса от природы отлично развита способность бесстрастно выдерживать вызывающий взгляд, хотя можно ли назвать таким взгляд Рена? Рен смотрит серьезно, задумчиво, и его член по-прежнему упирается в ложбинку между ягодицами Хакса. Рен всматривается в глаза Хакса, возможно, уже читает его мысли. Иногда трудно понять.

\- Ты ненасытен, - говорит Рен и проводит пальцем в перчатке по стоящему члену Хакса. Хакс старается не подставляться слишком жадно под это прикосновение, хотя какая разница, если он уже полностью раздет, сидит на коленях у Рена и ждет, когда тот войдет в его давно подготовленную задницу.

\- О чем ты? – спрашивает Хакс. Если Рен собирался его оскорбить, то безуспешно; Хакс не будет извиняться за то, что так сильно хочет, хочет больше и больше. Не сказать, чтобы он часто позволял себе получить желаемое.

\- Теперь ты хочешь, чтобы я снял перчатки, - отвечает Рен.

\- Не стану возражать.

Рен ухмыляется и продолжает поглаживать Хакса пальцем в перчатке, наблюдая, как предвкушение на его лице сменяется досадой. Хакс не уверен, хочет ли он делиться этим с Реном, но ласки рукой (голой, теплой рукой, не затянутой в перчатку) нравятся ему больше всего, потому что его первый нормальный сексуальный опыт был таким: неторопливые ласки другого мальчика, для которого Хакс потом сделал то же самое.

Взгляд Рена меняется, когда Хакс думает об этом. Бедра Хакса, прижатые к коленям Рена, дергаются, он хочет вобрать в себя что-то, не член, что-то иное; хочет спрятать что-то, но скрыть это что-то неожиданно не получается.

Рен не снимает перчатки. Он берет правую руку Хакса и прикладывает ее к лицу, прижимает пальцы к щеке и ведет их вверх, по линии шрама. Хаксу внезапно хочется сбежать, но он не убирает пальцы, хотя Рен отпускает его запястье, и дальше прослеживает шрам, пересекающий переносицу и лоб. «Мне нравятся очертания твоего тела». Кажется, так Рен однажды сказал ему? Что-то в этом духе. Хаксу хочется тронуть губы Рена, но он не делает этого, убирает руку, и тогда Рен берет ее и прикладывает кончики его пальцев к губам.

Рот Рена совсем не похож на рот Хакса: широкий, немного ассиметричный, губы полные и мягкие. Хакс не знает, почему ему пришло в голову сравнивать их рты. Какое это может иметь значение? Он опускает руку, теперь не зная, куда ее деть. Рен касается его губ и явно не хочет, чтобы он уклонялся от… Хакс не знает, как это назвать. Но от этого он будто вспыхивает во всю яркость, словно гололампа, которая вот-вот взорвется под слишком большим напряжением. Рен так и не снял перчатки; он мягко водит большим пальцем по губам Хакса. Он наблюдает за Хаксом, ждет, наверно, когда он сломается; Хакс чувствует бедрами, как вздымаются и опадают его бока, будто Рен тщательно контролирует дыхание, но вот-вот сорвется. Хакс не умеет читать мысли, он не может определить, скоро ли Рена накроет раскаленно-белая вспышка, начало пламени, которое поглотит их обоих. Наверно, Рен тоже это чувствует.

\- Эти губы, - произносит Рен, когда Хакс приоткрывает рот под его прикосновением, - эти губы прокляли Республику. Эти губы возвестили ее судьбу.

Он почти шепчет и видимо думает, что его слова звучат поэтично, возвышенно. Хакс невольно закатывает глаза, с облегчением ощущая, как напряжение уходит, точно дурная кровь; его разбирает нервный смех, от которого вздрагивают плечи. Рен мрачнеет.

\- Извини, - говорит Хакс, - но… Эти губы возвестили ее судьбу? Ты серьезно?

В глазах Рена вспыхивает ярость, и Хакс едва не жалеет о своих словах, а впрочем он, пожалуй, рад такой смене настроения. Он только удивляется немного, как нечеловечески быстро Рен поднимает и поворачивает его, чтобы опустить на свой член. Хакс не возражает против такой позы, если Рен будет без маски.

\- Садись, - роняет Рен сквозь зубы.

Хакс рад получить точные указания, рад опуститься на член Рена, и, возможно, делает это слишком поспешно: вход еще немного саднит после прошлых двух раз, когда Хакса оттрахали, как он того хотел. Когда он наполовину опускается на член, ему приходит в голову, что смазки не так уж и много, только та, которую он нанес в своей комнате, и он выгибает спину и замедляется. Рен кладет руку ему на плечо; он так и не снял перчатки. Хотя рука лежит свободно, без давления, Хакс воспринимает этот жест как требование ускориться, и со стоном он опускается ниже, полностью, задирает голову и тяжело дышит. Хаксу нравится такой темп, и сначала ему кажется, что лучше ему и не смотреть Рену в лицо, но потом приходит странное чувство опасности, будто Рен исчезнет, стоит Хаксу отвлечься, неважно, насколько глубоко он вобрал его в себя.

\- Двигайся, - требует Рен и тыкает Хакса в спину, будто дохлое насекомое. – Давай, получи то, чего хочешь.

Хакс опять смеется вполголоса, но на этот раз не очень искренне. Значит, вот каково это - трахаться с психом, который принимает каждую свою мимолетную эмоцию за начало и конец всего сущего. Хакс кладет руки на колени Рена и наклоняется вперед. Рен совершенно неподвижен; у Хакса начинает гореть лицо, когда он понимает, что должен действовать напоказ. Это… не очень-то он это любит. Но ему приятно чувствовать в себе член Рена, скользить вверх и вниз; у него прерывается дыхание, когда он, не рассчитав, опускается слишком быстро. Рен молчит и не двигается. Хакс старается не стонать; он глубоко вдыхает через нос и потом через рот. На самом деле это тяжело физически, как делать скручивания на пресс. Хакс знает: Рен ждет, чтобы он попросил его двигаться, ждет, чтобы он начал упрашивать, поэтому он сжимает зубы и двигается еще быстрее, - не будет он подчиняться.

И все-таки это чертовски утомительно, и после то ли нескольких минут, то ли получаса – он и вправду не знает, в комнате Рена нет часов, зачем они ему? – Хаксу приходится наклониться вперед, обхватив руками колени Рена. Спина у него начинает ныть. Рен не издает ни звука, у него, кажется, даже дыхание почти не сбилось.

\- Значит, ты с этим покончил, да? – спрашивает Хакс, поворачиваясь к Рену вполоборота, чтобы не смотреть ему в лицо. – Верно? Ты демонстрируешь мне, что ты уже выше этого, хотя и позволяешь мне скакать на твоем члене?

\- С чем покончил? – спрашивает Рен.

К удивлению Хакса, вопрос звучит искренне.

\- Покончил с еблей, - резко отвечает Хакс. – И со всем, что с этим связано. Он сказал мне… Он сказал, что лишит тебя этого. Привязанностей и прочего. Значит, ты просто закрываешь лавочку? Верно? Как ты оправдаешься перед ним? Он спросит тебя об этом? Он сделает так, чтобы ты этого больше не хотел?

Молчание, точно холодный ветер, обдает Хаксу спину – затишье перед тем, как на горизонте взметнется гигантская волна и устремится прямо на него.

Он к этому готов: он предпочитает волну, а не камень. Он улыбается, когда Рен хватает его за талию; вскрикивает, когда Рен с глухим рыком толкает его на четвереньки, не выходя из него, и сжимает его до боли. Рен накрывает его собой, рваное дыхание касается уха – губы Рена совсем близко.

\- Что я скажу ему о тебе? – рычащее, гневно произносит Рен. Хакс вздрагивает и комкает в руках простыни, пальцы ног поджимаются от предвкушения. Он удивленно вскрикивает, когда Рен хватает его за член, хватает властно, так что Хакс, немного опомнившись от стершего все мысли возбуждения, даже пугается, но потом он понимает, что Рен держит его голой рукой, что он снял перчатку.

\- Что я ему скажу, - повторяет Рен чуть спокойнее. Он отодвигается, а потом снова входит глубже, и Хакс благодарно вскрикивает. – Что я ему скажу.

\- Блядь, я об этом и спрашиваю, - говорит Хакс и стонет, когда Рен, наконец, начинает трахать его. Рен глухо стонет после каждого движения и сжимает член Хакса в том же рваном темпе. Хакс опускается на локти и упирается лбом в матрас, выгнув спину. Он не ждет искреннего ответа, не ждет, что эти слова обратятся против него.

\- Я скажу ему, - Рен скрежещет слова Хаксу в ухо, вколачиваясь в его зад, матрас ерзает под ними, - что я без малейшего труда превратил его самого высокопоставленного генерала в свою игрушку. Что я имел его на четвереньках, на полу, что он умолял отыметь его, что и трех дней не прошло, как он начал прибегать по первому моему зову, точно верный раб. Я скажу ему, что из-за меня самый влиятельный человек на его самом важном корабле сходил с ума при мысли, что я его покину, хотя я еще не успел выйти из него.

Хакс вскрикивает, силясь засмеяться. Но смешок застревает в горле и превращается во что-то иное; крепко зажмурив глаза, Хакс трется лбом о матрас. Он слишком открыт, насаживаясь на член Рена, он вот-вот кончит Рену в ладонь, он утратил остатки контроля, который, как он вообразил, у него был, он кричит в простыни срывающимся голосом, кричит уже без слов.

\- Шшш, - голос Рена звучит в голове Хакса и словно погружает его целиком, изнутри и снаружи, в ласкающий бальзам, и в то же время словно протаскивает его через острые камни, раздирая на части и одновременно создавая заново, превращая его в ничто и собирая вместе, пока осколки не разлетелись слишком далеко.

\- Я знаю, - говорит Рен то ли на ухо Хаксу, то ли в самой заповедной глубине его разума, куда он вторгся давным-давно, Хакс не может сказать. Он весь содрогается от бесслезного всхлипа, кончает и падает на матрас, Рен наклоняется назад, мягко придерживая его за бедра.

Рен кончает с обычным глухим вскриком. Хакс прикрывает лицо простыней, пряча глаза, пряча гримасу, с которой он сдерживает подступающие всхлипы облегчения и отчаяния. Он всхлипывает в простыню, ощущая, насколько глубоко коснулся его Рен, ощущая это всем телом, до последнего позвонка; но, закрывая глаза простыней, он не может спрятаться от того, что случилось, случилось по его доброй воле. Это мучительно больно. Это правда. Рен глубоко заглянул в него. Стоило Рену взглянуть на него, и Хакс распахнул все ворота, прежде запертые наглухо, позволяя увидеть себя целиком и полностью. На что Хакс рассчитывал, поступая так? Неужели он думал, что уйдет чистый, исполненный сытости и покоя? Ему больно, когда Рен выходит из него, больно при мысли, что это никогда не случится снова.

Хакс переворачивается на бок, так и прикрывая лицо влажной простыней, и едва удерживается, чтобы не шмыгать носом. Он весь дрожит, ребра у него ноют.

\- Свет, - сердито бросает Рен, как будто приказывает выйти рядовому солдату, случайно забредшему в комнату. – Ноль процентов.

Хакс сильно прикусывает губу и затихает; ему хочется раствориться во тьме, которую он чувствует, даже крепко зажмурившись. Он набирает воздуха и выдыхает, все еще дрожа от оргазма, вместе с которым, казалось, едва не отлетела его душа. Рен ворчит, как сердитая банта, придвигается к нему, обнимает, притягивает к себе, закинув руку ему на грудь – теплый, надежный. Он не убирает простыню с лица Хакса, позволяя ему сделать вид, что он может что-то скрыть, хоть что-то. Рен выдыхает ему в шею, и Хакс вспоминает ту ночь, когда Рен исцелил все кровоподтеки, которые сам же ему поставил, вспоминает прохладное прикосновение его рук, и от этого воспоминания по телу разливается жар, вниз от челюсти до ключ, вдоль каждого ребра, до самого сердца, до самого нутра, и это тепло прогоняет напряжение из его плеч. Он выдыхает в простыню и немного подается назад. Рен прижимается к нему, стискивает его крепче.

\- Прости, - говорит Рен. Что за нелепость.

\- С чего бы.

Пожалуй, голос Хакса не должен звучать так: надорвано, тихо. Ему не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-то слышал такой его голос. А вот Рен пусть слышит. И пусть видит его тоже, и Хакс откидывает простыню с лица. Рен сотворил с ним что-то, и когда-нибудь потом Хакс будет с яростью вспоминать об этом. Но сейчас он только дрожит, и, повернувшись, прячет лицо у Рена на груди. Он прячется в безжалостной силе, сдернувшей с него все покровы; словно кто-то произнес заклинание, и у него появилось настоящее укрытие, первое настоящее укрытие в его жизни. Он дышит, чувствует сердцебиение Рена, льнет к нему. Он будто бы спасен и уничтожен одновременно. Такого не должно было случиться. А что если бы не случилось? На него накатывает страх при мысли, что он мог бы никогда не узнать, каково это - так низко пасть и так высоко подняться. Подчиняйся ему все до единого существа в галактике, живые и мертвые, кричи он им без перерыва непреложную истину, что все они подчиняются ему, но и тогда он не чувствовал бы себя так высоко вознесенным, таким незаменимым, как сейчас, когда Рен гладит его по волосам и прижимается неуклюжим носом к его щеке.

Само собой, это длится не долго: тот, кто во всем привык к точному расчету, не слишком ценит подобное, ведь оно исчезает почти мгновенно и едва остается в памяти – впечатление сильное, но быстро проходящее. Хакс идет отлить, и крошечный осколок разбитого зеркала вонзается ему в ступню. Ругнувшись, он включает свет и с гримасой вытаскивает острый кусочек стекла. Значит, Рен вымел не все осколки того бессмысленно разбитого зеркала. Предсказуемо. Полностью в его духе.

Когда Хакс возвращается, в спальне непроглядно темно. Свет в гостиной тоже выключен. Если Хакс погасит свет в ванной, они окажутся в полной темноте, не смогут разглядеть друг друга. Рен наблюдает за ним с кровати; он сидит, подложив обе подушки под спину, натянув простыни до груди, опустив ладони на живот. Похоже, он обнажен – перчаток нет, маски и шлема не видно.

\- Я пойду, - говорит Хакс. Любому, кроме Рена, его голос показался бы обычным.

\- Не уходи, - произносит Рен, когда Хакс делает шаг к брошенной на пол одежде.

\- Почему?

\- Потому.

Свет из ванной полосой падает на лицо Рена, делит его почти точно по линии шрама.

\- Потому что через восемь часов мы будем там.

Потому что я боюсь его. Потому что я не хочу оставаться один.

Хакс не уверен, почему эти слова прозвучали в его голове: Рен произнес их в его разуме или Хакс просто хотел их услышать. Он гасит свет в ванной, и все кругом исчезает. Ему кажется, что они оба пьяны, хлебнули чего-то покрепче того бренди, и ему уже хочется забыть все, что они оба сегодня наговорили. От признаний Рена ему не становится легче, хотя, возможно, они ему просто примерещились. Если Рен и вправду напуган и не хочет оставаться один в последние часы, отделяющие его от новой жизни, значит, дело совсем плохо, - Рен и здесь проявил свой природный талант все портить. Но Хакс возвращается к кровати, в темноте нащупывает край матраса. Он находит ладонь Рена и, не выпуская ее, забирается обратно под простыню и сворачивается под боком у Рена.

\- У тебя в комнате холодно, - произносит Хакс, как ему кажется, точно из-под груды обломков, и сам удивляется, что слышит собственный голос. Ладонь, сжатую в кулак, он положил Рену на грудь и чувствует его сердцебиение, простыню натянул до уха, а Рен обнимает его спину одной рукой.

\- На корабле всюду холодно, - отвечает Рен. Он проводит рукой по волосам Хакса, прижимается щекой к его лбу. – В космосе холодно.

Хакс фыркает и ерзает под рукой Рена – на душе теплеет, и так и тянет обозвать его ослом. «В космосе холодно» - честное слово, вот это открытие. Он чувствует, что Рен улыбается.

\- Все это кончится, - произносит Хакс. В его тоне угроза и предостережение. – Завтра… Сегодня.

\- Я знаю.

\- Тогда зачем это все?

Рен пожимает плечами, поводит подбородком, дышит Хаксу в волосы.

\- Потом скажу.

\- Ну вот, ты просто не знаешь.

\- Но я думаю, что узнаю, - отзывается Рен почти шутливым тоном, хотя слышно, что он не шутит. – В конце концов, однажды. В этом разница между тобой и мной.

Хакс засыпает, но некрепко, и вскоре снова просыпается и укладывается на другой бок. Рен переворачивается вместе с ним, и Хакс не противится: ему нравится, что Рен укрывает его собой, точно одеяло, которое пришлось бы весьма кстати в этой холодной комнате. Рену не спится, и Хакс чувствует, что тот что-то хочет от него, - Рен касается его затраханного разума, точно дождь поверхности озера: прикосновение быстрое и легкое, но оно не дает уснуть.

\- Кто такой Генри? – спрашивает Рен.

Хакс вздрагивает и резко распахивает глаза.

\- Никто, - отвечает он, ерзая под весом чужого тела. Рен огромный, тяжеленный; Хаксу досадно, что ему это нравится и что ему хочется ответить на вопрос. – Мальчик, с которым я учился в школе. Я его ненавидел.

\- Вот как?

\- Он… Когда я учился на первом курсе, он застал… Однажды он отвел меня в сторону и сказал, что мы должны кому-то рассказать о том, что со мной произошло. Моему отцу, наверно. Кому бы мы ни рассказали, в конце концов, это дошло бы до моего отца, из начальной Академии до Арканиса. Генри думал, что это случилось всего один раз, когда он едва не застал… Ха. Он хотел мне помочь, сказал, все наладится. Я не выдержал, я… был ребенком, - пятнадцать лет и два месяца.

Хакс не хочет рассказывать остальное; Рен уже и так это видит, хотя, возможно, неправильно понимает.

\- Я позволил ему… обнять меня и расплакался у него на плече, как… И едва отстранившись от него, я его за это возненавидел. Да и что мы могли сделать? Мы двое против всех остальных, против этой несокрушимой сраной иерархии… главное чтобы снаружи все блестело, а что там происходит с конкретным винтиком гигантской машины, кого это заботило? Да и почему кого-то должно было это заботить? Те, кто это сделал, получили бы выговор, но отец не выгнал бы их из школы. Иначе слухи о его сыне разнеслись бы повсюду… Нет, эти ублюдки знали, что у них развязаны руки.

Хакс пытается улыбнуться, вспоминая их смерти, одну за другой. Но перед глазами у него стоит лицо Генри. Как он тогда смотрел на Хакса… простодушно, печально. У него не укладывалось в голове, что такое могло случиться с Хаксом, вообще с кем-то.

\- Что нам было делать? – повторяет Хакс. – Мы были детьми. Двое детей против отлаженной машины, против целой системы, породившей этих… тварей. Они бы и его измордовали, узнав, что он хочет мне помочь. Я возненавидел его, потом. Не хотел даже смотреть на него. Огрызался, если он подходил близко.

\- Ты… убил его? – спрашивает Рен. Его голос звучит неуверенно, потому что он увидел нечто в разуме Хакса, в чем не может разобраться без объяснений. Хаксу это приятно.

\- Нет, - отвечает Хакс. И это ложь. – Но он был губернатором в Квуроа, на Раклане.

\- На… А.

На одной из пяти планет, которые Хакс приказал уничтожить. Впрочем, какая разница; на этих планетах было много таких Генри, их везде полно. В выпускном классе он был самым расхлябанным с виду: каштановые плохо подстриженные волосы, карие глаза, в старших классах лишний вес. Генри не должен был к нему привязаться. Хакс отбивал у него к этому охоту, и, вероятно, в конце концов, Генри перенес свои симпатии на кого-то другого. Если так, и этот человек ответил Генри взаимностью, то он, скорее всего, тоже мертв: вероятно, он отправился вместе с возлюбленным на Раклан, в этот жалкий городишко, где губернаторствовал Генри. Странно получается: отправляешься куда-то с человеком, в котором точно заключены ответы на все твои вопросы, а потом вы оба исчезаете в один миг, вместе превращаетесь в пыль, как и все остальное на тех пяти планетах.

\- Я убил моего отца, - произносит Рен после того, как Хакс на некоторое время смолкает.

\- Да, - отзывается Хакс, потому что фраза Рена больше похожа на удивленный вопрос, а не на утверждение. – Убил.

\- Кажется, это меня ослабило, но Сноук покажет мне путь обратно.

\- Я сказал ему…

\- Я знаю, - говорит Рен, прежде чем Хакс успевает признаться, что сообщил Сноуку об «опасениях» Рена. Само собой, это признание уже у Рена в кармане, вместе со всеми прочими; Рену известны все поступки Хакса. Это действует на нервы, выводит из себя.

\- Это не имеет значения, - добавляет Рен.

\- Хорошо, - отвечает Хакс, хотя не верит этим словам. Рен встряхивает головой, прижимается лицом к его шее.

\- Поспи немного, - бормочет Рен. Он будто разговаривает сам с собой. Глаза у Хакса закрываются, но он борется со сном, чувствуя, как грудь Рена расширяется и опадает при каждом вдохе. Со мной покончено, думает Хакс, хотя знает, что на самом деле это не так. Это всего лишь ночь, которую он будет вспоминать то с раскаянием, то с благодарностью до конца дней своих, пока тоже не превратится в пыль.

Когда он просыпается, свет включен на сто процентов. Рена нет. Простыней тоже нет, Хакс, полностью раздетый, лежит на голом матрасе. И подушек нет. Комната пуста, и, выглянув за край кровати, Хакс понимает, что его одежда и сапоги пропали тоже. Как и фуражка, лежавшая на прикроватном столике.

\- Рен? – окликает он. В его груди медленно зарождаются растерянность и страх. Ответа нет. Кувшин и чашки, стоявшие на столике напротив кровати, исчезли. Хакс вскакивает и распахивает шкаф Рена – и там ничего, пусто.

Он заглядывает в ванную, стискивая дрожащими руками дверную раму: там нет ни полотенец, ни занавески для душа. Хотя с тем же успехом он мог бы вернуться в свою каюту голым: завернувшись во что попало, он вряд ли бы спас свое достоинство. Спотыкаясь, он кидается в гостиную, будто под шквалом вражеского огня, и испуганно вскрикивает, поняв, что дверь в коридор открыта. Мимо проходят люди, некоторые заглядывают в комнату, смотрят на дрожащего голого Хакса, а тот стоит один посреди пустой комнаты, прикрывая пах руками, окоченевший, уничтоженный.

Они начинают собираться у открытой двери, сначала просто ухмыляются, потом смеются, тычут пальцами. Это младшие офицеры, они должны бояться Хакса, но, разумеется, они его не боятся, теперь он никто… Он начинает узнавать лица. Мальчики из Академии… но теперь они взрослые. Он узнает лица тех, что уже давно умерли в муках, но сейчас они почему-то живы и здоровы, они толпятся у двери, смеются над ним, указывают пальцами, веселятся, торжествуют.

\- Эй!

Хакс просыпается на спине и резко отрывисто дышит. Полуодетый Рен склоняется над ним. Рен хмурится и не убирает руку с его плеча.

\- Какой безобразный сон, - произносит Рен. Он отворачивается, как будто Хакс швырнул в него этот сон, точно снаряд, а не проснулся сам словно ошкуренным после убийственно реальной сцены. Хакс садится и кутается в простыни, стараясь успокоить дыхание. Свет установлен на пятьдесят процентов; Рен одевается возле шкафа.

\- За моими снами тоже обязательно нужно шпионить? – спрашивает Хакс. При мысли, что Рен все это видел, ощущения ото сна становятся еще реальнее. Хакс чувствует, как колотится сердце, и ему хочется подобраться к краю кровати и проверить, что дверь в каюту Рена заперта.

\- Я еще никогда не слышал настолько громкого сна, - бормочет Рен, стоя к Хаксу спиной. Он натягивает штаны и сапоги, снимает с вешалки черную рубаху. – Сложно было не заметить.

Хакс подтягивает колени к груди и опирается на них локтями, закрывает руками лицо. Он еще толком не проснулся. Возможно, ему просто не хочется просыпаться, хотя увидеть тот сон еще раз он не согласился бы ни за что на свете.

\- Я бы так не поступил, - сухо произносит Рен, выпрастывая волосы из-под воротника рубахи.

\- Не поступил бы как? – спрашивает Хакс, разыгрывая непонимание. В том сне… хуже смеющихся офицеров у дверей было то, что все это устроил Рен. Что он не оставил в комнате ничего, даже полотенца, чтобы Хакс мог прикрыться. Рен не обращает внимания на его вопрос и надевает плащ. Его новая маска, присоединенная к шлему, глядит на Хакса со столика, на котором раньше стояли кувшин и чашки.

\- Сколько времени? – спрашивает Хакс.

\- Время мне идти, - небрежно произносит Рен. Его протяжная интонация звучит деланно и фальшиво. – Мы недалеко от планеты Сноука. Я получил указания добраться туда на шаттле, без сопровождения. Думаю, Сноук хочет, чтобы, когда я покину «Разрушитель», вы вернулись в ту же систему, откуда прибыли. Наверно, ты получишь подтверждение этому от своих офицеров.

Хакс неохотно выбирается из кровати, большей частью потому, что хочет найти и надеть свою одежду и окончательно прогнать ужас, оставшийся в нем после того сна. Дрожащими пальцами он застегивает мундир, натягивает шинель и тут понимает, почему она хранит запах Рена, хотя не лежала на кровати и Рен ее не надевал. Сам Хакс пропах Реном, проведя ночь в его объятиях, и когда он застегивает шинель, запах Рена окутывает его и, возможно, сохранится на нем до конца дня или еще дольше.

Наконец, он надевает фуражку и направляется к зеркалу в ванной – проверить, что волосы лежат аккуратно. Но едва сделав шаг, он вспоминает, что там нет зеркала, а ступню, сейчас надежно упрятанную в сапог, покалывает от боли: он ведь наступил на осколок зеркала прошлой ночью. Ему кажется, что это случилось годы назад, еще в школе, в другой вселенной, где мальчик-переросток ночами шептался с ним на кровати и берег его от дурных снов. Ему кажется, что время перепуталось, смешалось, точно вещи, аккуратно расставленные в шкафу, вдруг опрокинулись на пол. Вот поэтому Хакс не любит говорить о своем прошлом, никогда не любил. Определенно в эту минуту он знает только одно: Рен уходит, прямо сейчас, покидает корабль, отправляется к Сноуку. Хакс говорит себе, что без него все станет проще, яснее. Он оборачивается и видит, что Рен наблюдает за ним: он полностью одет, только перчатки держит в левой руке, а шлем с маской прижимает к себе правой.

\- Мне выйти первым? – безучастно спрашивает Хакс. Рен качает головой.

\- Вместе. Ты был прав. Мне не важно, что думают твои люди.

И хотя Хакс говорил несколько не это, он не делает уточнений. Они идут к двери, Хакс первым, Рен за ним. Маска Вейдера исчезла со своего пьедестала; Хакс не знает, когда это произошло, но Рен не проявляет беспокойства. Подойдя к двери, Хакс уже сомневается, не почудился ли ему вообще этот зловещий предмет. Он тянется к дверной панели, но Рен перехватывает его руку – он все еще без перчаток. Хакс вскидывает на него глаза, и вот теперь он испуган.

Рен подносит руку Хакса к лицу, ведет его пальцами по подбородку, к губам. Хакс тоже без перчаток. Он сунул их в карман шинели, потому что надеялся на нечто подобное. Но теперь ему хочется отпрянуть. И если взгляд Рена он выдерживает без труда, то подобрать слова в ответ на его следующую фразу он не способен.

\- Ты такой маленький, - произносит Рен и проводит большим пальцем по костяшкам Хакса, так и прижимая его ладонь к лицу.

\- Мы с тобой одного роста, - огрызается Хакс, хотя Рен и вправду на несколько дюймов выше, да еще эти его волосы. – Примерно.

Рен чуть улыбается – Хакс чувствует, как легко вздрагивают его губы под пальцами.

\- Такой маленький, - мягче произносит Рен. – И можешь сколько угодно приказывать другим стоять по стойке смирно и во весь голос вопить им обратное, это ничего не меняет.

Хакс мог бы оскорбиться, но слова Рена звучат ласково, будто он никогда больше не увидит ничего подобного, как такой вот маленький Хакс, будто Рен любит его и ценит в нем это.

\- Подержи, - говорит Рен, выпуская руку Хакса, и передает ему шлем. Хаксу не хочется прикасаться к шлему, но еще меньше хочется признавать, что он побаивается этой штуки, поэтому он берет шлем обеими руками и смотрит, как Рен надевает левую перчатку. Мне стоит радоваться, думает он, ведь Рен правильно заметил, что он должен стыдиться своего огорчения, жгучего до острой боли.

\- Нет, - произносит Рен, не отрывая взгляда от перчатки, которую он поправляет под рукавом.

\- Нет? – найдись у Хакса какой-нибудь язвительный резкий ответ, он бы его озвучил, но запас иссяк.

Рен накрывает ладони Хакса своими, а потом поднимает на него глаза. Он придвигается ближе, и теперь их разделяет только шлем, зажатый между ними; рукой без перчатки Рен касается щеки Хакса. И теперь Хакс не в силах встретиться с Реном глазами, и тем более не в силах выдержать его взгляд, и он с радостью закрывает глаза, когда Рен склоняется к нему. Их губы соприкасаются, и становится ясно, что Рен давно этого не делал, если делал вообще. Впрочем, можно считать, что Хакс тоже никогда не делал этого по-настоящему.

Губы Рена кажутся мягче, чем под прикосновением его пальцев, теплый язык гладит его почти робко, нерешительно, а потом с жадностью; они оба тянутся ближе, и шлем сильнее врезается в их тела. Хакс всегда считал фразы из серии «забыл, как дышать» избитыми и глупыми, но теперь они звучат совершенно правильно, теперь он боится, что стоит ему прерваться на неуместный вздох и все это закончится. Хорошо, что руки у него заняты шлемом, иначе он не знал бы, куда их девать, и, пожалуй, выкинул бы что-нибудь отчаянное и постыдное, например, схватил Рена за эти его здоровенные уши, которые он пытается прятать под волосами. Ему и так уже стыдно, что во рту у него влажнеет от поцелуя и он шире приоткрывает губы.

\- Так зачем это все? – думает Хакс, а сам запрокидывает голову и, когда они отрываются друг от друга, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, поднимается на цыпочки, потому что хочет еще, хочет больше. Он заглядывает в полуприкрытые глаза Рена.

\- Затем, - отвечает Рен, и его дыхание касается губ Хакса точно новый поцелуй, теплый и желанный, - что ты это делаешь. Затем, что ты не хочешь это прекращать.

Хакс слабо стонет в знак подтверждения, а потом страстно целует Рена, чтобы скрыть, какой мощный отзвук породил его слабый стон, дрожью раскатившийся по телу, пронизавший его с такой силой, что от этого ему почти хорошо. Блядь, нет, не почти: ему хорошо, ему идеально хорошо, когда Рен снова приникает к его губам и скользит языком ему в рот. И правда то, что он не хочет это прекращать.

Но прекратить приходится. Хакс снова опускается на пятки, а Рен отстраняется от него. На секунду Хакс уверен, что они поцелуются снова - разве возможно, что все уже закончилось? - но Рен убирает одну ладонь с его щеки и вторую с руки, которой Хакс держит шлем. Рен надевает вторую перчатку, не поднимая глаз, и забирает у Хакса шлем. Хакс знает, что будет дальше. И все равно ему кажется, что происходит что-то вопиюще неправильное, когда Рен последний раз смотрит ему в глаза, поднимает шлем и опускает его на голову, когда его лицо скрывается под маской и щелкают ее крепления. Хаксу хочется отвернуться, когда эта маска оказывается перед ним, но врожденная способность выдерживать ледяные взгляды возвращается к нему, и он подавляет желание слизать с губ вкус Рена, а тот тем временем опускает капюшон.

Они вместе покидают комнату, и Хакс вместе с Реном идет в отсек с шаттлами. В этом нет необходимости, ему следовало бы вернуться на мостик, но рядом нет никого, кто запретил бы ему смотреть, как Рен займет место в шаттле, который унесет его прочь. Хакс и сам не смог бы объяснить, зачем ему это нужно. Он будто снова очутился в дурном сне, мучительном и ирреальном. В отсеке для шаттлов три дежурных офицера вытягиваются по стойке смирно при виде Хакса. Не обращая на них внимания, он смотрит, как Рен вводит в навигационную панель ближайшего шаттла указанные Сноуком координаты. Рен не взял с собой сумку с вещами. Шампунь и мыло так и будут стоять на полке в душевой, дожидаясь его возвращения. Когда Рен вернется… если он вернется… возможно, ему больше не понадобится принимать душ, возможно, он научится очищать себя с помощью Силы. Хакс старается усмехнуться про себя при этой мысли. Рен поворачивается к нему, когда шаттл готов к взлету.

\- Генерал.

\- Рен.

\- При необходимости я выйду на связь с Орденом.

Хакс сомневается в том, что это случится, но, возможно, Рен и вправду так считает.

\- Хорошо, - произносит он. Да пребудет с тобой Сила? Нет, это что-то джедайское, к тому же, они здесь не одни. – Привет Верховному Лидеру.

Рен не отзывается, и Хакс на него не в обиде. Прощаться такой фразой - хуже не придумаешь. Ему хочется исправиться, попытаться снова, но Рен уже зашел в шаттл. Не оглядываясь на Хакса, он закрывает дверь.

Хакс подходит к ближайшему смотровому окну и наблюдает, как шаттл устремляется прочь. Светло-зеленая планета внизу называется Х-789 или как-то наподобие безлично, только буквы и цифры, ничего не говорящие большей части галактики. Хакс искал в Архиве, какие условия на ее поверхности, но обнаружил лишь одну короткую запись, подтверждающую ее существование.

Когда шаттл благополучно приземляется по заданным координатам, на датапад приходит уведомление. Хакс открывает и просматривает его. Отчет составлен системой трекинга автоматически, по стандартной форме. В строке «Груз шаттла» кто-то напечатал: «1 человек-пассажир, пол мужской (Рен, Кайло)».

Кайло. Дурацкое имя. Его выбрал Сноук. Хакс пристально смотрит на датапад и раздумывает, не исправить ли запись в строке «Груз шаттла», пользуясь правами офицера.

Один мальчик-переросток, которого кто-то не смог спасти от его судьбы.

Он не винит себя, это было бы нелепо. У него нет обыкновения спасать людей. Рен был исключением, Хакс сделал это по приказу. Возможно, Хакс никогда больше его не увидит и, разумеется, не собирается больше его спасать. Сдалось ему тогда нестись по снегам той гибнущей планеты и вытаскивать Рена из бездонного провала.

Когда Хакс возвращается на мостик, «Разрушитель» покидает атмосферу выбранной Сноуком планеты и на полной скорости несется вперед, чтобы снова вступить в бой с Сопротивлением. Для Хакса начинается дневная рутина. Перед секретной миссией UT-5278 нужно многое тщательно продумать и первым делом сообщить ей об официальном назначении на эту миссию. Хакс тщательно пишет распоряжение, которое передаст ей Юта. Он всегда любил сочинять речи, формальные объявления, официальные декреты.

Обычно во время собраний он снимает шинель и вешает ее на спинку стула. В кабинете он тоже редко ее надевает. Она немного стесняет движения, и без нее как-то проще.

Сегодня ему кажется, что на «Разрушителе» слишком тихо и холоднее, чем обычно. Хакс не снимает шинель во время собрания и во время обеда тоже. Вечером, улегшись в постель, он кутается в нее, поднимает воротник и глубоко-глубоко вдыхает.


End file.
